Naughty Angel
by BiGfAnNn
Summary: Opposite - Nora is a very naughty angel, what happens when she does something very bad, and has the punishment of being a guardian angel, of a guy - Who do u think it is - Review plz - Review
1. Prolouge

Angel

{Prolouge}

"You _must_ not eat from that tree, it`s for the saviours, not one should be missing, it`s only twenty-three, and it`s twenty-three saviours",my god said, warningly.

I looked around me, ohh, i saw some leaves falling on the clouds.

"That includes you too, Ms. Nora", hhe said, in a frustrated voice.

I lookedat him, givinghima sad look, "I know",then i bowed my head.

"Thank, you, you guys may go now", he said, smiling.

After 5mins, i reached my cloud, then i went inside.

It was so fluffy, i was used to it, thats why i didn`t like the feel of it now.

"Knock knock", i heard someone say in my ear.

"What..where am i?", i said confused, oh.

I gave her a glare.

She`s my evil enemy, Dabria.

Ughh.

"What?", i scowled up at her.

"Nuthin, just sayin, that i know how much you love apples", she said, then winked.

"So, why do you care", i said, annoyed, but then wiped my mouth with my tounge, when i visualized the picture of apple.

"Oh well", she said, then went to the edge of the cloud, where the exit is.

"I just came here to say, that the god changed the rules, he said, that we can eat an apple, but _only_ one", she said, then walked out.

_What?_

I ran outside, knocking her out, of her slow walking.

I ran to the tree, and saw the god sitting on a chair, eating something.

Something red.

Yay, we _can _eat an apple.

I went up to the apple treeThen i jumped and grabbed the apple, and pulled it toward me.

It finally came free, and i took a first bite, and just then i heard god screaming something.

_What?_

"I told you not to eat from that tree", he scowled down at me.

"What, but D - "stop, i don`t want to hear any of your excuses", he said, warningly.

"But you were eating an apple too, you should get a punishment too", i said through grittd teeth.

"I was eating berries", he said, then glared at me ... again.

"Oh", i said, ashamed.

Then noticed, that everyone now founded us intereting to pay attention to.

"You`v had it, now for your punishment", he said, smiling.

_No._

"Your going to be a gaurdian angel, of, the guy _i _choose", he said, now grinning.

"A _guy_?", i said, shocked.

I`ve never talked to a guy before, never in my lif.

Then i felt something tugging me forward, to the edge.

Then the whole world went black.


	2. Patch

{Patch}

When i said, that the whole world went black.

It didn't exactly. It did felt like it for five minutes.

But then, when i felt the cool breeze brush my skin, i definatly knew, that i wasn't dieing.

Hey, wait a minute.

Angels don't die, they only die, if they break a secret rule.

Like, by secret rule, it means that our god made a secret rule, that no one knows but him.

So, where should i begin, ok, lets begin with, that the god hates me, cause i'm a naughty angel.

Yeah, i'm seriouse.

It's not like, that i'm naughty.

I mean it.

Like i'm not naughty, at doing things like, putting bleach in dabria's shampoo.

Like, angels should be always clean, it's not my fault that she didn't notice.

Yeah.

I'm totally seriouse at that story of mine.

So angels don't die.

And ofcourse, you guys are so silly.

Why do you guys think, that i`ll die.

Your so silly.

Ok, ok. I think, that, i, started, that, topic, didn't i?

Hm. Sorry.

(Back to the story)

I felt the air above me, tugging me down.

I was falling, falling, falling, ohhhh, and guess what?

I was falling.

And then, the final air tugged in.

Then with that, the final halt came.

Then i was pushed on something hard.

Then it grew softer, beneath my face.

I felt warm, somehow, hot breeze coming, from, above me.

Or was it from someone.

Breath.

Ooops.

My eyes flutter opened, when i heard someones soft, meladic voice, saying, "ahhh".

Huh?

I gained my face level with the stranger.

"Hey there angel", i heard the dude's same voice say, calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. "huh?", i accidently said, my thoughts out loud.

"Wo their angel, what happened... By the way, you look very cute like that", he said, smiling.

"What are you", i asked, trying to be sure.

"Um, a human being", he said, calmly.

"I know, but i mean, didn't you got hurt?", i asked casually, acting like i don't want to know the answer.

"No, i didn't got hurt, i think i'm muscular... Wait a minute, you wanted me to get hurt, didn't you?", he said, grinning wildly.

"No, no, i didn't mean that", then i blushed.

"Then what?", he asked me, acting confused.

"Um, it's jus - "hey their, whats goin on, why is it so crowded", i heard a manly voice say.

I heard the person shoving people aside.

Then, "oh", i heard the manly voice say.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't usually happen here", i heard the guy say again.

Huh?

What does he mean?

Then i raised my head.

Oh.


	3. Attitude Bips

**{Attitude bips}**

Oh.

It was a police officer.

I raised an eyebrow.

Then I questioned my thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean?", my voice sounded a little shaky.

"I mean, that, you know, your guys personal business thing", he said, then bowed his head.

I blushed like a sack of tomatoes.

"Um, thats not exactly what was happeni - "yeah, yeah, we`ll choose another spot, thank you", the dude, who's i don`t even know name is, actually is taking the other dude`s side.

"Wha - i started to say, but the dude just cutted in.

"Lets`s go angel",he said, smiling up at me, at the condition were in.

"Ah, excuse me, but my name is, i mean, what is your name anyways",i asked quickly.

"Wo, wo, i have a perfect place for ya two, it`s a hotel by here, you guys should better get movin, i`ll lead ya in my truck,i understand that you guys are husband and wife", he said, smiling appreciatively, like he has won a gold medol.

"Wha - " Yeah, we should better be movin", the dude cutted in again.

Ugh.

If he`s going to keep cutting in, then i`m saying nothing.

Just then had i noticed, that i was laying on top of him.

With my hands into loose fists, on his chest, and my face just inches apart.

Then i leaned in farther, then when he closed he`s eyes, i went over to his ear, and wishpered, "you knowthisis not happening",then i pulled away.

He stared up at me, wide eyed, and a little confusedat, why i didn`t k-i-s-s, him.

Then i got up on my feets, by his still laying body.

Then i reflexed my muscles.

"Can you lift me up, i`m too lazy", the dude said, in a flirtatiouse voice.

"Sorry, but i don`t want to loose my enegy on you",i said, annoyed.

"I`m amused",he said, smirking.

"Whatever", then i started walking away.

"Hey wait up miss, i thought you guys were planning to go somewhere alone", i heard the police officer say desperatly.

"Plan`s changed", i said, annoyed.

looking around, shuffling my messy hair.

I then noticed, that i was wearing a white dress.

The one i was wearing, when i was up there, in the sky.

Now it was messy.

I sighed heavily.

What should i do now.

"Hey wait up", i heard the familiar voice od the dude`s voice call.

I searched around the place, smoke filtering in my nostrils

Some were having barbie-Q, some playing music on their guitar, some dancing couples, some making out.

It was a beach.

A lot of girls were in their bikinis.

Then i saw something red flashing by.

Exit door.

I started running to the door, before the dude catches up.

I heard shuffling of footsteps behind me.

Why won`t they just leave me alone.

Still running,i looked behind me.

The dude was running behind me.

Then finally i got up to the exit door.

Then i opened the door.

Oh.

This is not what was supposed to be here.


	4. Band

**{BaNd}**

It was a washroom.

I stood there, like for five minutes, till someone bumped me in, and i was inside.

The door closed automatically behind the stranger.

He then walked in from the shade.

"Hey their angel", the dude said, smiling.

What?

Him again.

"What is your problem, why are you following me?", i asked, frustrated.

I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Ah, because, i don't know alright, it's just, i wanted to come", he said, his eyes softened for one second, then back to flirt.

He came closer, to where i lay, crouched on the floor.

"W-w-what are you doing?", i asked quitly.

"What do you think?", he asked teasingly, smirking.

"I don't know, but you should not be thinking that i'm giving in", i said quickly as i can.

"Really, then lets do what really makes you give in", he said, grinning.

Then he closed the distence between us.

And then just then, i sprinted for the door, ignoring the fact that, i had pushed him on the far wall.

I turned the doorknob.

But it wouldn't budge.

"Whatta hell", i screamed.

"Seems like we are stuck together, angel", i heard him say, close behind me, beside my ear.

"Stop doing doing that", i screamed at him.

"What, what did i do", he asked, acting kiddish, and making a sad face.

I gotta tell you, it really did work.

"Don't call me that, and why do you even call me that", i asked, my voice back to normal.

"What?, 'Angel'?", he asked, smiling, softening the mood.

"Yes", i wishpered, feeling the softening mood.

He took a step forward.

"Because i guess that suits you", he said smirking.

I half smiled.

And blushed.

He took another step forward.

Then i backed away from him.

Then he took another step forward.

And i took another step backward.

Then he took another step forward.

Then i took another step back.

Ah oh.

Then i was smashed into the wall.

Then he closed the distance between us, by taking another step forward.

His lips were inches apart from mine, when the washroom door smashed open.

"Ahhh, i'm sorry if i'm disturbing you, i got a girlfreind here too, i know how it feels, but i really gotta go to the washroom", it was a highschooler dude, sayig each word desperatly, like theirs no tomorrow.

"Ah, we were doing nothing, and sure, you can go", i said quickly.

"Ok, It was nice meeting you angel, i`ll see you in like, ... 20 minutes or so, and yeah, call me", the dude said, behind me far away.

Huh?

I don't even have his number.

Then i looked at my dress, and saw a sticky tack popping out.

I looked around.

Wishing no one was watching.

But it was only me who they were staring at.

I blushed.

Then i took the sticky tack off of my dress.

Then i crunched it up, and decided to keep it with me, in my hand.

Ignoring the stares all the way to the front of the beach.

I`m an angel, thats why i know everything.

I _am _naughty, but i _do _used to get A+`s.

I stared up at the beautiful water in front of me, me ankles crossed in front of me, under the dress.

I pulled the edge of my dress a little higher.

The cool water washing over my legs, i didn`t used to feel like this on the sky.

Yes, i used to live on the sky, in the clouds, when it rains, i sleep on the sky, where i used to hang aournd, just going in the cloud to sleep, but i love the rain, i love it filling me in, when ever the god is happy, he sends the rain.

When i walk on the sky, i can see the whole world, but i`m assigned to earth, thats why i`m on top of it, the floor looks like a mirror for the earth, like it reflects the whole earth in it, i feel like, that i`m the part of those people too, like i`m walking with them.

I loved where i was assigned.

I smiled, lovin gthe air filling me in.

I pushed my head back, and closed my eyes.

Wishing this feeling could last forever.

The dude`s number was still crunched up in my hand, which was now clenched into fists.

Somepeople were sitting on the sand too, like i was, but they were far away.

But except, they were making out.

What a worst day ever.

Then suddenly, full blast of sound fill the space.

Everyone, quickly got to their feets, even the people who were making out.

I turned around, and noticed that a band was on.

A dude walked up to the stage, the dark light was filtering the stage, so i couldn`t see the dude`s face.

But then someone popped up all the lights, at the front, and the dude`s clear figure, and it`s face popped p to veiw.

Him again?

Why?

God save me?

Lolx, it`s funny, that i was their, ... hmmm...20 minutes ago or so.

I smiled to that.

Then he started singing.

And everyone cheered.

'Woooo',Weeeee', Ohhhhhh',cute - eeeeeeeeeee', i heard eveyone squeel, except that girls said the cute-eeeeeeeeeeee part.

The dude had a mikeiin his hand.

**(The Dude, i just talked to few minutes ago)**

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
>From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself<br>From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
>Watch out, I've seen her type before<em>

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before<br>She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, yeah<p>

He was keep on locking eyes with me, when he was singing the song.

He was keep on smirking, and chuckling to his self, and some people even turned to me, to stare at me.

Or should i say, (glare) at me.

Then another dude popped out from behind him.

He too had a mike in his hand, and he was singing a rap song.

But his eyes were not on me... THANK GOD.

**(The Rap guy (Random guy) ! )**

_Oh yeah, that's her_

_The big dog tryin' to get her little kitty to purr_

_Ex-man lookin' at me like I'm Lucifer_

_'Cause he knows I will deal with the case, yes sir!_

_If I was the last man I earth_

_I would only take that girl, end of search_

_She give a new definition to the word 'curve'_

_Got chicks in the strip club envying her_

_Body's like weapons of mass eruptions_

_See the glad on that phat obstruction_

_Tongue game give her new type of seduction_

_I'm trying to give that girl something, cha!_

He sang so fast, and so confusingly, that i ignored he`s lyrics, and instead, studied him up.

Pale skin, he had light brown hair, light brown eyes, pink rosy lips, and slightly big nose.

But he was handsome, and he was cute, the god created him.

He was a little smaller then the other dude though.

I smiled, enjoying the music.

Then i studied the dude i was talking to few minutes ago.

Or 20 minutes ago.

Hewas H-o-t, we angels, only used to see god creating humans, but we didn`t actually feel them, that was the really desperate thing for me, i don`t think that the other angels thinked that or so.

But he did.

The 'dude i was talking to, 20 minutes ago', was very tall, very hot, very cute, very handsome.

He had dark black hair, white skin, dark brown eyes, normal nose, big rd rosy lips, with a dark mysteriouse mask inside of him, it looked like.

He was quite interesting then the other one.

**(My dude)**

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
>From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself<br>From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
>Watch out, I've seen her type before<em>

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before<br>She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, yeah<p>

**(The random guy)**

_Oh, bad to the bone  
>Everything locked like a two three zone<br>I wanted to make my black snake moan  
>Talk a little bit then take that home<em>

She bad and she know the deal  
>That's what I can't hide when she want to conceal<br>I mean, Meagan Good and Halle Berry  
>Put together in close to the jubee I see<p>

No no! No disrespect  
>But this gyal a pon another level, cut the check, uh!<br>Tell king, max stop the press  
>Say kid, can I get a witness?<p>

**(My dude)**

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
>From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself<br>From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
>Watch out, I've seen her type before<em>

At that part, he started coming down the stage, his eyes locked on mine, i think mine are hazel, thats what everyone else in my world said so, cause angels didn`t really saw their self.

My heart started beating.

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before<br>She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, yeah.<em>

At each sentence, he started walking forward, with the mike in his hand.

Everyone made the way clear for him.

Then the**(Random guy)**started singing,or started rapping again, coming in frontof us, notnoticing me i guess.

'My dude' was looking at me like he was hipnotized in my eyes, and me too.

**(Random dude)**

_I see you got that fire by the way that you walkin'  
>From left to right I watched her go down<br>Girl, I just want it right now, don't wanna do no talkin'  
>Shorty's so right, I need to slow down<em>

Figure 8, good body shape  
>When she on the dance floor, gyal I'm irate<br>When she do her thing man can't walk straight  
>That biscuit fi' soak up everything on ev'ery plate<p>

Mad heels like Jessica P  
>I'm tryna give homegirl sex and the cit-t-ty<br>Itty-bitty waistline, moves with the baseline  
>One lick of punch, I'm fine, cha!<p>

**(My dude)**

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
>From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself<br>From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
>Watch out I've seen her type before<em>

My heart started beating fast again, when he started walking again, towards me.

He was just 30 feetsaway from me.

Thank god.

But then his speed fastened.

Ah-oh.

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before<br>She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
>That girl is a bad girl, yeah<em>

After that part, the song ended, and the people around me, were quite too.

I bit my lip.

Hard.

Then suddenly, like waking up from a dream, he shook his head, like he was just coming out of water.

Iraisedan eye brow.

He was grinning, like grinning like, that all of that was just a joke.

I think it was.

Thenthe 'random dude', walked in.

"That was rockin' eh Patch?",he said, grinning, still not noticing me.

Oh, so his name is Patch.

It seems like a gang/sperson name.

"Yup, it was fun, wasn`t it", he said, looking at me.

"Ah huh", The 'randomdude said.

"Hey Rixon, don`t you think, that we`re the only one here, always, who`s singing awesome songs, but no one else",he said, smirking at him.

Every girls started getting nervouse.

But the boys screamed'Cool'.

Huh?

Oh well, atleast i know that the 'random dude"'s name is, 'Rixon'.

Rixon, Patch,cool.

"Yeah dude, your totally right, who should we choose?",he said looking around.

Still not noticing me.

"Angel?", I heard Patch say.

WHAT?

I was looking at the ground when he said my name.

But then abruptly shot my head up right, when he said my name.

"Yes?",i asked, acting though, that i don`t care.

"In this beach, no onerefuces anything, and, since i think that your new, why don`t you start the day, remember, 'you have to' ",he said, smirking.

I smirked back.

"Sure, lets have this place rocking",i said, with an attitude.

Patch`s eye balls popped out.

(Not really)

And for the first time, Rixon _did _acted like i existed, and that was only becauce, _Patch _was looking at me.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR`S NOTE!**

**HEY YO PRETTY`S, (WELL THATS WHAT MY TEACHER CALLS OUT TO MY CLASS, WHEN WE`RE SET)**

**Jennefer here!**

**I just wanted you guys to know, ifyour reading this story, and wants me to continue it, that i am busy these days, so it might take me some time to update.**

**I promise i will update soon enough.**

**Thanx for the review.**

**I LoVe YoU gUyS!**

**U ROCK!**

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Cha5 Ice

**I`m Back!**

**{ICE}**

If he wants to be that way, then sure i will too.

I walked towards him.

right left, right left, right left, carefully matching my pace.

Then when i reached him, i snatched the mike away from him, with full force.

Then i walked around him, towards the stage.

Leaving him standing their stunned.

I smiled to myself.

I know what to do.

I know exactly what to do.

It felt like hours, like walking to the stage.

Then finally when i reached the stage, i turned around, looking at the crowd.

Everyone were looking at me, every guy looking at my ... butt?

I rolled my eyes.

C'mon dude, I`m wearing a dress, (boys are just so gross)

I put the mike in front of me, inches away from my lips.

"Hey yo guys, i`m Nora by the way, as well you know, here my freind 'Patch', wants me to sing, like it`s a rule, then sure, i`d love to, by the way, thesong is called, 'ice', hope ya all like it", i said the whole part carefully, then winked.

I turned to the band.

Then with the magic, that i didn`t even knew, that i still had, i made the band make the sound for the song.

The band looked at their hands, eyes wide open, looking at their hands when they moved automatically.

Then i turned to the crowd, witch was now gasping, except for Patch, he was acting cool, but Rixon still gasped.

Then i sang.

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
>What a disappointment, I had it perfectly<br>What I was going to bring up suddenly  
>Stood like a stone as you stood quietly<br>You're making it hard for me  
>All I can do is freeze [Chorus:]<em> 

With each sentence, i moved along the stairs, of the stage, till i was the end of the stairs.

My eyes were still locked on he`s.

And he was standing their, looking at me stunned.

_What I mean is, all I need is,  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice_

With each sentence, i took small steps closer to him.

_I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<br>So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
>But still you just stood there as you stared at me<br>Your ego is getting old  
>How did you get so cold<em> _[Chorus]_

I sang carefully, trying not to get out any mistakes.

Then in an instance, i was in front of him.

Our face inches apart.

I could feel he`s breath brushing my skin, sharply, so warm though.

He was leaning in even more.

I know what he`s trying to do.

To make me humiliated.

Nah-ah, i never loose.

I hook my forefinger at the edge of his shirt, at the nape of his neck.

Then i sang the the next part quickly, feeling frustrated.

I rapped the whole part, like a dj, but a girly way.

_I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
>It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.<br>What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
>I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,<br>But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
>Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!<em>

I blowed every sentence on his face.

Breathing out all the sentences quickly as i can.

He would sometime close he`s eyes, and smile, then would open he`s eyes, and flinch, at how close we were.

Then finally, and reluctantly i let go of him.

And took a step back.

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak,  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<em> 

As i sang those two sentences, i took two steps more back from him.

_What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing<br>What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go  
>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice <em>

With every sentence, i took alot of steps back.

Then i waled backwards on the stage, my eyes still focused n he`s.

Then finally, finally, finally, i was done.

The band had stopped, i had stopped singing, and everyone were staring at me eyes wide.

I blushed light pink.

I bowed my head.

Then suddenly, i heard loud cheers escaping from everyone.

I grinned, and raised my head.

Everyone came running to me.

'I loved your rap part', i loved the song', the song was so forcefull', i like it', i loved it', sing it live', i heard every muffled of people saying.

I chuckled.

"Thanks guyz, thanks, i just wanted to show someone something, and i think i have teached my lesson", i said, when i had quited the crowed down.

Then i made my way through the crowed.

Towards him.

"Did you like it, it was especially for you", i pointed my finger at him.

He smirked, then said, "No other girls i had dated, ever did this for me, never had been so brave, but your cool dude".

"First of all, i`m not a dude, and second of all, i`m not one of them from your list, yeah, bye-bye, think we`ll meet someday else", i said, then turned around, and walked away.

Hey, i don`t even know where i am going.

Shit.

I made my way ou tthe beach, and walked out the entrance.

I crossed the street, and was on the sidewalk.

Well that was weird.

Just meeting a random boy name Patch, then him singing for me, then me singing for him.

Just so weird.

I walked for like, 20 minutes or so.

When suddenly, i heard a bottles crashing to the floor, close behind me.

I twirled around quickly.

"Hey beautiful".

**Hey people, what`s up, sorry for the late update, but here`s a new chapter yo.**

**what do you think will happen next.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W please :)**

**by the way, thanks to the other people, who **_**did **_**reviewed. :)**

**Love ya all.**

**P.S.**

**Jennefer was here.**


	7. Chapter 6 Rescue me

**{Rescue me}**

I saw three dudes standing their, trieing to keep their balance.

Trying to keep their eyes popped open.

The shreds of the glass was under my feets now, i tried not to flinch.

A tear slipped down my cheek, slowly.

I quickly wiped it away.

"Hey Beautiful", the dude in the middle said.

"Who are you guys", i wishpered.

The dude beside that dude, bent down to pick up the big shred of peice.

My heart started beating in my chest rapidly.

"You mean us my lady?, you don`t have to know, we`re just going to use you for a while", he said, chuckling.

"What do you mean?", i asked, fear creeping in my mind.

Then suddenly, the dude pushed me in the fence beside us, the shreds still in my feets, causing more pain, going in deeper in my feets.

The dudes arm drapped on my chest.

More tears started coming down, automatically, i couldn`t stop it, it caused too much pain.

"Do you know what, r.a.p.e means?", he asked, smirking.

"Please, leave me, please, i beg you", i begged, crying more, more, and more, i breathed in and out heavily.

"Your a one sexy thing, you know that, i love the way your crying, begging, i love it, your mine, i mean ours", he said, smiling.

He extended his hands out backwards.

And one of the dude, handed him the big shred of bottle peice.

I know who handed that to him.

He helded the peice of shred out in front of him, in front of my face.

Then i felt a sting of pain, running down my cheek, and into the nape of my neck.

The dude was cutting my skin with the shred.

More tears started coming down heavely down my cheeks.

Then with that, sobs started escaping my mouth.

"Please leave me, i beg you, please", i begged with all my might.

I`m an angel, then why am i feeling pain?

Then the dude smirked, and he cutted more deep into my skin.

Then he traced down, to my neck.

"You heard her, leave her", i heard a familiar voice say beside me.

I didn`t turned to look, instead, i just closed my eyes tightly, trying to block everything out of my mind.

The pain was enough.

I don`t know what the god is doing to me.

I never felt like this before.

Is this how humans feel?

I heard muffled of footsteps, and finally the shred was off of my skin.

I heard someone`s fists shoving in to someone`s jaw.

Then i couldn`t keep track, pain was stabing in my skin so quickly.

Then i heard them scream.

I liked that sound.

I heard two muffled of feets at the same time, moving in the distance, then fading away, quickly.

"Oh shit", i heard someone curse loudly.

Huh?

I slowly tried to flutter my eyes open.

But before they opened, i was floating in the air.

Well, it sure felt like it.

I felt two strong arms holding me from the bottom.

Cradling me like a baby.

"It`s alright, it`s going to be ok", i heard the familiar voice say again.

Ugh, why can`t i keep track of the familiar voice.

Then we were walking.

After five minutes or something,(i don`t really know)i felt soft fingers brushing my scar softly.

I flinched away.

"I`m sorry, sorry, we`re almost their", i heard the familiar voice say, i heard kind of fear in his voice.

Or was it just an imagination.

It felt like hours for us to be walking to our destination.

I don`t know what, or where our destination takes place.

Then finally we stopped somewhere.

"We`re here", i heard the person say.

I slowly, fluttered open my eyes.

I saw the familiar eyes, those dark brown ones, familiar normal nose, familiar rosy red lips, familiar dark black hairs.

Patch.

From all the other people around, he has to be the one to save me.

Well, what can i do, if their was no one else around.

"You?", i shrieked at his face.


	8. Chapter 7 Important Notice

**{Important Notice}**

"Hey their angel", he said, then winked.

"Um, i,mean, thank you, for the rescue", i said, and almost smiled.

"Oh, no problem angel, anything for you, but you know, it wasn`t really fun", he said, with a sad expression.

Seriously, i thought he wasn`t kidding fora second.

"Fun?", i raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause your a princess, but i`m not a prince, but i still rescued you", he said, the edge of his lips twitching a little.

I blushed.

"Ok, so i`m now going to put youon your feets". he said smiling, "it`s ok, if you want me to keep holding you like this", he added quickly.

I shook my head frantically.

He smirked.

Then i was getting off of his pose.

But just when i touched the floor, a sting ofpain hitted me, and i fell forward.

But then i was smashed into something hard.

"Wo their angel",he said, flinching , "what happened?", he asked frantically.

"Ugh, um, ow, ow ow ow, their is bottel shreds in my feets", i told him quickly, and started jumping to one one feet to another.

This one hurts, that one hurts too, that one too, OW that one too.

"Oh", i heard him say loudly.

He quickly got me into the same position, as i was on him before.

"I think your destined to be in this position with me", he said chuckling.

Then i looked up at him.

And he looked down at me too.

He stood their like a statue, andme in his arms, my face inches apart from he`s.

Imaginary sparks flue around us.

No, no, no, your not supposed to feel this way Nora, you were a naughty angel remember, and you _are _an angel, aren`t you?

It sure doesn`t feel like it.

He was bringing me forward,toward he`s inviting lips.

And i agreed.

_Your stupid, stipid, stupid, stupid._

"What`s goin on out here", we both jumped at that sound.

"Oh, it`s just you", Patch said reliefed.

"Who else is around here?", i heard someone say, close beside me.

"Her", he said, smiling, like he`s won a medal.

I slowly turn around.

It was a girl.

Cool.

"Oh, hey there", the girl`s shadow leaned over me.

Seriously,that girl was talking to me like i was a cute little mouse.

Because she was squealing a little too.

I backed away a little, into Patch`s chest.

"What happen?", the girl asked.

I`m an angel, not a shy baby.

I looked up.

"Nothing, i just have some peices of shreds in my feets, i just have to take them out", i said politely.

"Oh, ok", she said, and flinched.

"No, thats not all", Patch said quickly.

"There`s more to it?", she asked, with an 'awe' expression.

"It is?", i asked Patch.

"Yeah, you have a bruised skin", he said, smirking.

"Oh", me and the girl said at the same time.

Patch laughed frantically.

Huh?

He made he`s way past the girl, and into the room, which looked like a living room.

He laid me on the sofa.

"I`ll get the emergency-kit", he told the girl.

"I`ll help you find it, i think you losted it when you had the fight with the dude, and i had to fix he`s injured nose", she called after him.

_"He was cute though"_, she said under her breath, when she passed me.

I chuckled.

Then i studied the room/living room.

The sofas were all red, with black cusions, the walls and the ceilings were painted white, It was a coffee table beside the sofa i layed on. Their was a lot of picture frames everywhere, some of aleafe falling in a puddle, it looked real, some of leaves falling in a deserted forest, some of a purple forests, etc...

Their was a T.V in front of me, it was a song called 'written in the stars', playing oonthe big screen.

But the sound was mutted, but i could see the lyrics.

They were so cool and cute.

Their was a sofa across from me, and between it, it was a black and red mat, layed neatly on the floor. The floor was made up of brick. It was stairs leaving you upstairs, i mean, it was thuns of doors saperated from each other, eighter side of every mat.

I couldn`t even makeout anything else.

"Found it", i heard someone scream upstairs, i think that, thats the girl.

I heard muffled of footsteps running downstairs.

"Here, i`ll bandage you", the girl said.

Patch came in, and sat on the sofa across from me.

Locking eyes with me.

But i quickly looked away.

She started off with my foot.

She kneeled in beside the edge of the couch.

She started taking each out like it`s no tomorrow.

Her hands were shakinga little.

But i wasn`t hurt at all when it came off.

"Ow", but that hurts.

"Oh, i`m really sorry", she said quickly.

"It`s alright", i said smiling.

"Ok, to get your mind off of that, what`s your name?", she asked me.

I locked eyes with Patch, and then he`s full attention was on me.

I guess he wanted to know my name too.

"Nora, Nora Grey", i said carefully.

"Thats a beautiful name",she said smiling.

"Thanks. But what`s your name?", i asked desperate.

"Oh, it`s Vee, Vee Cipriano", she said smiling sweetly down at me.

"Cute name", i said smiling.

"Well?, who`s sister am i?", she said grinning, and gesturingto Patch.

"Patch?", i shreiked.

"Yup", she said smiling.

"Their you go, your foot`s done, just a final touch", she said, then digged in the emergency-kit.

She doesn`t look anything a like, like him.

She had blond straight hair, blue eyes, pink lips, she was a little fat from the bottom though, but it didn`t showed so much.

She digged out a soft cotton ball thingy.

Then she opened up a bottle`s cap, and poured a tiny drip on the fluffy thing.

Then she pressed it on my foot.

It didn`t hurt, it just felt cold, and cool.

Then she plached that a side on the coffee table.

Then she digged out another fluffy thing, and did the sam thing with my face and neck.

When she was done,i placed my feets on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8 Vee and Patch

**{****Sensation}**

As soon as my feets touched the ground, i closed my eyes, because i knew that the sting of pain will come back again.

But instead, i just felt my feets getting cold under my bare feets.

My mouth hanged opened.

"Hey, something might go in there", i heard Vee say.

Then i quickly closed my mouth, and looked up, shock filtering down my face.

"What?", she asked smirking.

"I don`t feel the pain", i said smiling.

"That is what`s supposed to happen when you put a medicine on", she said, pulling her shoulder up slowly.

"Oh, it`s because, ..., i guess i haven`t felt any pain in a long time", i said, bowing my head.

I sighd loudly.

"You have not felt any pain for a long time?", she asked, shock filtering in her voice.

"Yeah", i wishpered.

Just when i said that, i wished i hadn`t started the topic.

Then suddenly, someone clapped.

Two times, andthen announced.

Probably Patch.

"So ladies, if your _finished _here, i`ll drive you home, ...Nora?", he said, smiling.

"Yeah", i said, then looked up.

"I want to - wait, i don`t exactly have a place to live in", i said, then bowed my head again, not before seeing Vee shocked with surprise, and Patch smirking.

"What?", i heard Vee squeel.

I quickly thought things through.

Yeah, that story will work.

I looked up then.

"Um, you know, my father died 2 years ago,... and then my mom, ...suddenly, started doing full time job, but then,... one day when she was coming back, she had an accident...then she had to go to the hospital...i waited...but then, the doctr said that she died... so i lived alone...i didn`t know how to work up the bills ... so they kicked me out of the house... so i just wandered off alone, and was in the beach in no time...i didn`t knew", i said carefully, cracking on each sentence sometimes.

"Awwnn, thats so sad...we`ll think something through",she said sadly.

I looked up.

Humans are so easy to make emotional.

But except Patch.

He was looking at me concerned.

"I know, you can stay here, till we fix up everything up", she said, smiling.

"Patch, it`s on you, i`m goin-to be fuckin up something tonight", she said, smirking at him.

What does fuck mean?

When i was in the sky, so many people down in earth used to use this word, and the god would get angry, and this is an earth i`m into now.

So one day, i even asked god, but he said that it`s a bad word, you can only use the word when your doing it, but just don`t say it.

So i`m desperate to know it.

"Rixon again?", he asked, chuckling.

"He`s my boyfreind bro, come on, we had planned it",she said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok", he said, laughing at her expression.

"Yay",she screamed with joy, i quickly put my hands eighter side of my face.

Patch laughed at my pose.

_Then _had i noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing dark blue shorts, that goes way above he knees, black shirt which said 'celebrity' with stars, and was wearing a shiny silver chain, silver earings, pink lipglose, her hair was in a bun, and her feets were bare.

"You look beautiful",i said, looking her up and down.

"You just noticed,... Thanks", she said, then gave me a squeeze.

"Oh, and..", she suddenly said pulling away.

"Keep her an awsome company Patch, and give her my sleeping suit for tonight, because i don`t really think that i would be coming till morning", she said, then blushed at the last sentence.

"Sure bosy-kat", he said smirking at me.

Then suddenly, while he was watching me, and i was watching him, Vee kicked Patch in his ribs with her elbow.

Which made him squinch away from her.

"What was that for?", he asked with a kid-sad expression.

"That was for even thinking about that", she said, not removing her eyes off of me, and not removing her polite smile eighter.

**'Honk-honk'**, that made us all jump surprised.

"Oh, he`s here", she said, jumping up and down.

Vee ran to the door, when someone knocked on the door.

"Rixon?", i asked.

"Ah-huh", Patch said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

We waited, waited, and waited.

"What`s taking them both so long, i thought she had opened the door", i said, concerned.

He bursted out laughing.

"Come with me, i`ll show you what`s taking them so long", he said smirking.

I followed him down the hall.

But then we both stopped at the end of the hall, and hid ourself behind a wall, then we both poked our heads out, mine beneath Patche`s.

I saw that the dude, who`s name is now i knew as Rixon, had he`s one arm around Vee`s waist, and one hand behind her head, and Vee`s one hand clasped around he`s neck, and one hand running along he`s back.

And mouths joined together.

Me and Patch coughed at the same time.

They both jumped up startled.

We both laughed.

Then we both came out.

"Are we interupting something?", i asked, holding back a chuckle.

Vee blushed like a smash of tomatoes.

"We're going to go now", she said, then bowed her head.

"Who stopped you?", me and Patch said at the same time.

Rixon was looking at me.

"Oh, your the girl who sang in the beach", he said surprised, acting like he just noticed me.

Hey...he was blushing too.

But it was my time to blush.

"Yeah", i said, raising my head to look at his face.

He was smiling.

"You have a beautiful voice",he said, smirking.

"Thanks", i said, then smiled.

"What?", Vee raised an eye-brow.


	10. Chapter 9 The memory of the past

**(The Question}**

"Oh, Vee, you don`t know happened yet, _do_ you?", Patch asked, smirking.

She raised an eye-brow, waiting.

Patch and Rixon laughed.

"Okay, so what happened was - "You don`t know what happened before that Rixon, thats why i said what i said", Patch interupted Rixon.

"Oh, their was more?", Rixon raised an eye-brow.

"Ah-huh, you know what happened first, i was walking out to buy my smoothie, but then suddenly she / Nora, fell on top of me, it felt like she felled from the sky, because her weight on top of me felt one-hundred pounds(Blah, blah, blah)..."

He told the whole story about what happened today, how i fell on top on him, then the police-hotel thing, then me running to the exit, that turned out to be a washroom, then getting trapped, then him singing at the band, for me, then me singing for him back, (cause he told me to) then how he rescued me from those drunk guys, then how me getting ended up here.

Vee and Rixon stared at Patch and i like -HaWkS-.

We both laughed, then looked at each other.

"It was a cool fairytale wasn`t it?", i said at the same time when Patch said, "Why did you weighed one-hundred pounds", then we both laughed, which actually tugged us forward a little, then my forehead hitted he`s forehead.

"Ow", we both cursed at the same time.

Then it was Rixon and Vee`s turn to laugh.

Patch and i looked at each other angrily.

"Are you okay though,from the rescue-thing?", Rixon asked.

"Yeah", i said.

"And now i wish if someone else had rescued me", i said under my breath, then sighed.

Rixon smirked, and Vee chuckled.

"Okay, we`re running late", Vee said suddenly.

She hugged me sideways.

"Till you don`t get a house, Patch and i will keep a good take care of you, won`t we patch?", Vee asked politely to Patch.

"Sure we will", Patch said smirking at me.

"I`ll treat you like a sister, ahh, i wish i had a sister, and look, i have ya for now", she wishpered in my ear, then winked.

"Hey, what did you wishpered in her ear?", Patch and Rixon asked at the same time.

"Nothi-n", Vee said, pulling away.

"Vee, you never wink at me like that, i wish you had", Rixon said, sighing.

"Your going to get more then that", Vee said, smiling at Rixon.

Rixon grinned.

"Okay, we`re going now", Vee said, then Rixon and Vee were out of the doorway, and were on the porch.

"Take care of Nora, or you know how i take care of you Patch", she said, raising her eye-brow and smiling.

"Ah-huh", he said shivering.

Then he quickly closed the door when Vee yelled 'good-bye'.

"Few-w-w-w", Patch said sighing with relief, wiping he`s dryed forehead.

Then he looked at me.

I had my eye-brow raised up high.

He laughed.

But i just ignored him, and went inside.

I sat on the sofa i was sitting on just ... twenty-minutes ago.

The emergency-kit was still their.

So i digged in it, and got out the bottle that Vee had got out to wipe my bruised skin.

Just then Patch came in.

He grinned at me.

I placed back the bottle in the kit, and placed the cap on the big kit, and placed it aside.

"What?", i asked shivering.

"We`re alone", he said smiling, and taking a step towards me.

"So?,it`s not like your going to rape or something...are you?", i asked eager.

Idon`t know why, but i was eager forhimto begin.

**Hey yo people, thx4 the reviews, but i still need more reviews, cause the nxt chapter is going to be te answer to Nora`s question of, 'What does f*** mean ;)**

**So plz guyz, u gotta help me out here, i need ur support.**

**P.S**


	11. Chapter 10  The question answered

**Sorry for the late u[date :P**

**I`m still trying to explain every description of things, so don`t mind me if something is wrong their, i didn`t over checked.**

**P.S**

**{Question/answered}**

"Why? You want me to?", he asked, smirking.

"N-no", i said, cracking on the word.

"Then?", he asked, still not getting over with.

I tried to act casual.

"It seems like it", i said quickly.

He smiled.

I hope, hope, that he would get over this stupid topic that _i _created.

Then he went to the couch across from me, and as he was going to sit down, he asked, "hungry?", in a casual tone, like we didn`t talked about raping each other.

"Um, no", i said, smiling at he`s politnes.

I was _really _not hungry, because i was still shooked over with what happened today.

"Awsome, because i don`t even know how to cook, except, i`m expert at making tea, thats what Vee says anyway, i don`t know which kind of taste she likes. I tried making a egg once, and it just turned out to be roasted", he said, grinning at the memory.

"Oh", i said chuckling.

"I`ll make one for you tomorrow, tell me if you like it", he said, then winked.

_What?_

"Uh-um, it`s okay", i said, trying to smile.

But i know that Patch is not convinced.

"Awwn, thats mean of you", he said, making a kid-sad expression again.

Even if it was fake, i couldn`t help it.

I laughed, a quite laugh, then said, "Ok-kiddy", making a mother Aw-wn expression.

He grinned, then said "yay", then jumped up and down on the couch.

I laughed histerically.

I laughed till i was hicupping.

Then it was he`s time to laugh.

He laughed till tears pooled in he`s eyes.

Then after 2 minutes or so, we both stopped.

I stopped hicupping, and he stopped rubbing he`s eyes.

We both smiled at each other.

Suddenly, our eyes were locked together

Oh-my-god, not again, why do we _have _ to have our eyes locked together.

We both were staring at each other so intensly, without blinking, that i really _betted _to my self that our eyes were going to turn red any moment and sting that the tears that i threatened to come would come uninvited.

Bet-ya, that did happen.

Then we tore our eyes away from each others.

We had to.

To interupt the awkward silence between us rubbing our eyes, i said "I`m sleepy, can you lead me to my room", i said, then faked yawned.

"Um, yeah, me too", he said, smiling.

Why was he smiling? He was supposed to yawn too.

"What? Thats creepy", i said, fear creeping in my mind.

"What`s creepy?", he asked, still smiling.

"Your smile. Why are you smiling?", i asked, trying to sound casual.

He laughed.

"Your going to jump or something when i tell you what i`m going to tell you right now", he warned, smiling.

"Huh? What`s that?", i asked, a thrill of shake went threw my body.

"Your shaking", he said grinning.

"I am not", i tried to confess.

"Your sleeping in my bedroom", he said smiling, ready for anything.

"I am-_what?"_, I almost screamed.

He chuckled.

I gasped.

"Why? Isn`t any other room available?", i asked, trying to smile, trying to think about that he is joking.

He smirked.

"Nope", he said smiling.

"Why?", i asked desperate.

"Look, i know this house looks like a mansion", he said, then winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"But it`s only five rooms here that we use", he said smiling.

"Yeah, so i can have one", i said, relief flooding over me.

"I`m not done", he said smiling.

"Theirs more?", i asked confused and with fear at the same time.

"Ah-huh, look, _I _use one room, _Vee _uses one room, the third room is a store, it`s creepy. The fourth one is a library, and i won`t let you sleep on the floor, you remember what Vee said, 'give her a good company'. The fifth one is a gymnasium", he finished off with a polite smile.

I glared at him.

"Okay then", i said smiling too, "so Vee said that you have to give a good company eh?... So I need my own place where i want to sleep, in your bedroom", i said, i sighed at the last sentence.

"OH, we have plenty of room", he said, smiling.

Why is he keep on smiling? It`s getting on my nerves.

He leaded me up the stairs, and i followed him with fear.

Then i noticed the hallway we walked in.

It was going straight, and since it was a long hallway, someone put a chandelior on the ceiling, and it was another one three feets away.

Then when the hallway ended, it was two ways, from where we were standing, i could see that it was a room that was directly in front of the hallway, the room was open slightly, but i couldn`t make out what it really was.

The left was was leading to two rooms slightly apart, the right leaving to another two rooms slightly apart.

I didn`t knew where to go.

I was exploring the whole place, that i didn`t even knew that Patch had stopped till i was smashed into he`s chest.

I looked apart, and to my shock, he wasn`t breathing, because from the closeness we were standing, i could see he`s heart beating like _thump, thump, stop, thump, thump, stop..._.

But then i noticed, that when i looked up, he`s face was inches apart from ours.

I knew why he wasn`t breathing.

Then right then, i couldn`t breath eighter.

I could see he`s sparkly eyes gazing into mine, and mine azing into he`s.

I wonder what he thinks of me, _just an average girl who weighs one-hundred pounds_?

I have to stop this, stop this now. But i couldn`t, because he was leaning forward more and more.

I bit my lip. Hard.

Then suddenly interupted, "which room is yours?".

He jumped, startled.

"Oh-um", he said, then coughed.

"Um, it`s here, at the right", he said, then turned right, and i followed him, and he turned to go to the corner room, it was closed, so i couldn`t see.

He turned the knob, then the door was wide open.

White light blazed in through the room.

Then we stepped inside.

It`s like i was in hollywood, because it was sooo many posters of the hollywood celebrities, it`s like he got the whole list, and maybe thats true, because he got a poster of Kristen Stewert, Robert Pattison, Taylor Lautner, Hillary Duff, Naomi Watts, Christina Aguilera, Angelina Jolie, Scarlett Johansson, Jennefer Aniston, Vanessa Hudgens, Zack Efron, Megan Fox, Jason Batemon, Carleton Carpenter, Gabriel Macht, Matt Damon, Will Ferrell, etc...

Girls posters were more then boys.

Weird.

The color of the walls was dark blue, but the floor, which was made out of glass and was smooth under her feets was painted black.

The window was open, which sended night breeze to come rushing towards me, it smoothed my hair.

Beside the window was a big large, light blue sofa, and just four feets away from it was a bed, with the cover of soccer balls drawn over and the background black.

It was a coffee table between the sofa and the bed, it was squished against the wall, with a cup that was roddled over on it`s hook, and black coffee splintering out of it.

It was black and white sneakers at the foot of the coffee table, one sneaker was upside down, and the other was twisted to the side, and socks were eighter side of those smelly shoes.

It was a closet at the corner of the room, and a black bag hooked over the knob.

Other then that, it was no carpet.

Then i noticed that i had nothing with me, i was empty, i was only wearing my white dress, my hairs in a bun, and my feets bare.

Nothing else.

"You like it?", i heard Patch say from directly behind me, he`s breath on my hair, but i could still feel it going to through my hair to my neck, and sended chills down my spine.

"Um, yeah", i said, my voice shaking.

Even without looking, i could feel he`s silent movement behind me, moving swiftly away.

Thank-god.

Then i turned around.

"Oh, um, i`ll get Vee`s night dress", he said, smiling politely at me.

Then, in one swift moment, he was gone.

Then, in a blink of an eye, he was back.

"Here", he said, stretching out he`s hand to me, with the clothes.

"Thanks", i said, smiling, then went to grab for it, just when i touched the cloth, i felt he`s fingers brush against mine gently.

I shivered.

"Should i close the window", he said grinning.

"Um, no, why?", i asked, dumb-founded.

"Because your shivering", he said, smiling down at me, _knowingly._

I tore my eyes away from he`s, and rolled them.

"Where`s the washroom?", i asked.

"Front of the hall", he said, smiling.

"Thanks", i said, then walked around him, and out he`s room.

So _that _was the washroom.

I opened up the switch that was poking from the outside.

Then went in.

The washroom was surprisingly big.

It was a jacuzi, and a toilet beside it, a sing beside the toilet.

It was not a see through washroom, thank-god.

But just when i was going to strip my clothes off, warm but sweet smoke filtered from the doorway, it was at the center, just before my face.

I leaned back, i was going to scream when a head apeared, but then i shut my mouth when i saw the familiar face.

It was 'god'.

"Oh", i wishpered, frustrated.

Then i looked away.

"Why are you here? I think i`m out of heaven now", i said, sighing.

"I just came here to say that, your punisment is still on, your the gardian angel of some one, and your still welcome in heaven anytime, just dream up a open portal to get you there", he said, smiling.

"But just who is the person i`m garding?", i asked, turning to face him.

"Patch", then he vanished away before i could protest.

He knows me too well.

I rolled my eyes.

Then i striped out of the dress, and put it over the hook that was behind the door.

Then i noticed what i was going to wear.

It was a red camasol, a shiny one, and when i touched it, it was so soft and silky that i wanted to sleep right then.

With that, it was a P.J, that just reached down my knees, the fabric was same, silky, smooth, and soft.

And the same color.

Once i put it on, it felt so awsome, silky, smooth, and soft fabric sticking to my skin.

Then i looked around the washroom, searching for a waste basket.

It was not really hard to find, i opened the cupboards above the mirror, but it was shampoos, brushes, toothpaste, and some cleaning materials.

So i opened the cupboard beneath the mirror and the sink, and it was some smelly clothes in it, so i squished my dress with the other clothes.

I bet mine stinks more then the other clothes does.

Then i closed the door with a clunk.

I washed my face and hands with the soap, not bothering to take a shower, because for _me _it would take too long.

So i went out the washroom, switching off the light.

The whole hallway`s light was off, except the glowing of Patch`s room.

I went inside, and to my surprise, Patch had already changed, not realy changed though.

He was wearing black boxers, with no shirt on.

He grinned at me when he saw me studying him.

I moved my head to the side.

Then suddenly, the whole room`s light was off in a flick, and i heard a door shut quietly.

I didn`t want this to be deep, so i turned toward the sofa, which was dimmed paler by the moon, and walked quickly towards it.

As i was getting closer, i was that Patch had gotten me covers to cover me up.

_Thank-you _Patch, i wishpered in my mind silently.

It seemed like, that he could even read my mind.

Once i was in the comfarter, i snuggled myself in deep.

Till i heard Patch curse loudly, "Fuck, i forgot to tell Marcie that i`m breaking up with her".

I looked up, "why do you want to break-up with her?", i asked innocently, like i`m the one being dumped.

"Because i`m a _whore_", he said, grinning.

A shiver ran up my spine.

I looked down, snuzzling in a little.

But i _really _couldn`t believe what came out of my mouth, just like _that._

I asked, "what does fuck mean?", and just when i said it, i gasped.

He sat up jolted up on bed, horror struck, like he just had a dream of him eating him self up.

Then after a moment, he calmed down, and turned toward me.

I blushed.

_Did i said something bad?_

"You don`t know what fuck means?", he asked, {mood-changed} chuckling.

"Um... yeah", i said, smiling a little, and blushing at the same time.

"Um...ah...I don`t know how to explain it - "then show it to me", i interupted, desperate.

He`s eyes popped out wide, but then changed at the same time it popped out.

Then he grinned and nodded.

Then we sat in utter silence, looking at each other.

"Now what?", i asked.

"Come here", he said, beckoning me closer with he`s index finger.

I shuddered at he`s _hungry _expression.

But then somehow, i reached he`s bed.

I raised my both eye-brows slightly a little.

"Kneel in front of me, with your back to me", he said, smiling, and shuddering a little.

My legs wobbly, i tried to kneel in front of him.

_One knee, across form the other, one knee, across from the other..._

Then i was set.

I felt he`s warm, hot fingers, sliding form my collarbone, to my neck, and placing my hair to the other side.

Then i felt he`s breath there, soft and meladic.

I felt him kneel behind me.

Then, he wishpered in my ear, "_Now, when i say fuck, lean your thighs forward_".

I shivered, my heart thumping loudly in my ear, and i`m sure he can hear it too.

Then suddenly, i felt he`s thigh touch the back of my thigh hard but soft at the same time, behind me.

Now seriously my heart was pounding one-hundred miles per second.

I could feel he`s heart thumping loudly too, at the same rhytum of mine.

"_Fuck"_, i heard him wishper in my ear.

Then i quickly leaned my thighs forward, and felt he`s coming forward too, touching my back again.

Then i felt him pull back, and i pulled back too.

"_Fuck", _I heard him again, but this time, i felt he`s breath moving to my neck.

I leaned forward with the same motion, and then felt he`s thigh again.

Then i felt him move back, and i moved back too.

"_Fuck"_, i heard him wishper again, and this time, he`s breath was on my neck, but also the edge of he`s lips where touching the skin of my neck slightly.

Even with a little touch, i felt goosebumps rise harder on my skin now.

I leaned forward, and felt he`s thigh again.

_I have to stop him._

Then i was the one who pulled back my thighs, before he could move he`s thigh forward.

Then i got off the bed, standing in front of him.

"Um, thanks, for letting me know what that means", i said, forcing a smile.

We both were breathing faster,, so i had to say the sentence through the suck of my-breath.

"This is the first time i showed a _girl _what _fuck _means", he said, trying to chuckle.

I nodded slowly, then went to the sofa quickly, and got under the convers, snuzzling my face in deeper under the covers.

_I hope this was a dream._

**Fewww... **

**I hope this was a long chapter...**

**I tried really hard i tell you...**

**Whoever didn`t knew what fuck meant, i hope you do now :P**

**Fuck - Sex **

**P.S people :D**


	12. Chapter 11 The singing

**Hey yo people...**

_**SORRY...**_** for updating so late...**

**Oh well, listen to this song: I look at you - by Miley Cyrus**

**Plz...**

**You might have to start it again though again :P**

**P.S**

**Enjoy X**

**{The singing}**

I woke up groggily.

This is the most comfortable sleep I`ve ever had, in the sky it was so frustrating, because Debria shares my cloud, and she snores so loud, that makes me go outside and feel the rain outside.

So i sat up jolt on bed.

Where am i? What is this? Why did i felt this comfortable feeling?

Oh yeah, I`m in Patch`s room.

_What?_

I quickly got up, and looked around.

Patch was a sleep, and the bedroom was still messy.

I sighed.

I went for the washroom, and stripped my clothes off, and took a quick shower, and wore the same clothes, the night dress.

It felt so awsome to be fresh, since i didn`t had a brush of my own, i rinsed my face, and placed some toothpaste on my finger and poked it inside my moutch, and started rinsing my teeth, then i got mouth full of water in my mouth, washed it quickly.

When i was done, I took bottle of cream titled 'Aveenu'.

_Ahhh,_ that felt good and soft.

Then i stepped out the washroom, and went to the bedroom after closing the washroom soor quietly behind me.

To my surprise, Patch was still a sleep.

So i decided on cleaning the room, even if i didn`t know where the things go, i just stacked some clothes, and placed it neatly on the table.

I placed he`s stinky sneakers and socks aside the table, and started cleaning up he`s closet.

He`s closet was easy, but then at the corner, under some stacked of clothes, i found a big black and white guitar.

It looked so beautiful and cool.

I touched it, and instantly felled in love with it.

So i got the guitar up in my arms.

And to my surprise, the guitar was light as a cusion.

I smiled to myself.

Then i went out the closet, closing the lights and the door, but when i was passing the bedroom door, i forgot to close the door.

I walked down the stairs.

The living room was the same as it had been yesterday, the emergency-kit was still neatly placed a side.

And it was empty.

So i went to the couch, and sat down comfortably.

Then i placed my fingers on the correct points.

Then i started to play my song.

Then i sang...

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are so long_

The melody was so soft that i didn`t wanted to get out of it.

I slowly closed my eyes.

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

The closed my eyes tighter.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

Then i added more force to the lyrics.

Singing the song from my heart.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Then i slowed down my breathing a little, and slowed my lyrics a little.

But then added much force to the second part.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Then i calmed my self down, and played the guiter quickly on the beat.

Then i sang the last part carefull.

Force, and calm.

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me _

Then suddenly i stopped playing.

I`m done.

That was so damn awsome, it felt so awsome.

_Then _i noticed that i had closed my eyes.

I slowly opened them, smiling.

_Oh, yay, Patch didn`t noticed my singing. Thank-god, i was singing so histerically._

Suddenly, I felt someone shifting beside me.

I quickly turned around, my breath hollow.

_Patch._

I bit my lip, and blushed.

My whole face going red.

He was beside me, right beside me, looking at me and smiling.

I inched away a little.

"Sorry to wake you up", i said, blushing and hiding my face behind my hair.

"You kidding me? Thats the sweetest melody I`ve ever heard", i heard him say, and even If i could not see him, I could feel he`s dreamy look.

I quickly turned, "really?", i asked histerically.

"Ah-huh, and if you didn`t have singed, then i wonder when i would`ve woken up, and by the way, I was going to make you an egg", he said grinning.

_Ah-oh._

"N-no, it`s okay, you don`t have to", I tried to force a smile, to convince him.

"Awwn...I was thinking the whole recipe at night, thinking that I will make it for you", he said, smiling, and making a puppy eyes.

"Umm, .. ahhh..." - I _am _he`s guardian angel, I have to save him from dieing, or getting badly hurt, so I have to take care of him like a girlfreind.

But not a real girlfreind.

"Okay", I grinned, fake grin.

He grinned back.

"Even if you didn`t said yes, I would`ve made it for you anyways", he said, smiling and leading me to the kitchen.

"Ah-excuse me, your making one for yourself too", I said, edging to towards the table, and crossing my arms front of me, and raising an eye-brow, and smiling.

He made feel so over-heated up yesterday at night, so It`s he`s time to get nervous.

To my shock, he really got nervous, and looked at me through he`s eye-lashes.

It seems like that this is the first time I am talking like myself today.

Or even acting like myself.

I have changed haven`t I?

_Ah-huh, you have haven`t you, that`s what i want, _i heard the familiar voice say in my head.

God.

I`m so mad at him, i don`t know why he sended me here.

With this guy who takes my breath away with each flawless movement.

Like I could see he`s perfect smooth, and hard back, while he is working on making the roasted egg.

Or thats what i think the poor egg is going to turn out to be later on.


	13. The roasted Egg

_**I already slapped my face ten tiimes for not updating soon.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**P.S**_

**{The roasted Egg}**

It took him twenty-minutes in making the egg, I couldn`t really see it, because he kept on blocking my view, and that was frustrating.

I really wanted to see it.

So for twenty minutes, I studied he`s slender back.

I really wanted to touch it, It was hard built, It looked so smooth and hard, and I imagined what It would feel like under my hand.

A de ja vu was inliting me in someway.

I was lost in thought, when I felt pair of eyes staring at me.

I looked up, and saw Patch staring at me intensly.

His eyes were burning so hard, that he`s eyes turned black like the night sky.

It was flame in them.

It was so familiar.

It has only been two days, and in those two days, I _have _changed. I am so surprised, because I used to be the attitude, brave/confident, naughty, and not in love type. But It`s suddenly changing, I feel so drawned to him.

I read some novels, or heard some people talking about that how some people falls in love at the first sight.

I think It`s the same with me, but the only difference is, that I started feeling these feeling, the sensation on the first sight, but then I really know It on the second sight.

I feel so embaressed, now I`m shy, trembly, innocent kind of girl, and only in two days.

"Hello?", I heard Patch say.

"Huh? What? Where am I?", I asked, shaking my head violently.

He laughed, "I thought we were having a staring contest, because you were looking at my eyes like you were going to eat me up, but sorry, I lost", he said, extending he`s hand out in front of him.

I looked confused, but then slowly gathered up what he said, and laughed.

I was going to say no, that wasn`t what it mean, It meant - what did it meant? What would I say?

So I just let it go.

Because I can`t say, 'I love you' in front of he`s face just when I thought of what I really felt towards him.

I`m not going to tell _or _show that I love him in some sort of way, I just want to know if he loves me in some sort of way or not.

So I just shrugged It off.

"I`m hungry", I said weakly.

He grinned, then moved from front of me.

**{Patch`s P.O.V}**

I`m a player.

Ah-huh.

Thats how I roll.

I rock out at the band, play songs that inspire my whole audience.

But most of _me _inspires the _girls _, I sometimes sing for some girls, and then make out with them, deep, and then leave them.

I just leave them their catching for breath.

But Marcie is a rough and good one, she makes me into it, she moans so sexily, that I don`t want to stop.

So look who is here, Nora Grey, she looks like a angel, _ha-ha_ she _is _an angel, I know, I know everything, so she doesn`t have to hide it.

I know It from when she fell from the sky, towering over me when I was going to buy a smoothie.

I knew It from her attitude, God told me all about her, thats why he made up a silly rule, and sended Dabria to her clowd, and It was _he`s _plan to get her to be my guardian angel.

This is a game.

I just have to make her in love with me, then the game is over, she will be changed, new and fresh for God.

I know it because I`m God`s son, and he told me to live in earth before she was even born, he wanted me to be a guardian angel of a girl name Anna, but then I, Patch Cipriano, failed. So It`s my punishment, that I have to live here like a human, and he wants to see If I can control my powers here, because he knows that I like human world better then heaven, and Vee is my real sister, don`t have to be picky about that, cause she`s an angel too, the God just sended her with me, so she can look after me, she`s aloud to consume her powers, that`s why i am jelouse of her.

I made a best freind Rixon, he`s the best, Vee loves him, but he`s a human, but she doesn`t care, she loves him, but Rixon doesn`t know that she and I are inhuman - angels.

Thats why I`m annoyed, because I never really fell in love with anyone, I`m a whore.

But then something is catchy about Nora Grey, that I want to avoid, she makes me into her very badly.

But then I try to avoid, and thats what I`m going to do.

Avoid.

Her face was horror struck when I moved out of her way, she clasped her hand over her beautiful - which would make every guy`s mouth wattery - mouth.

Confused, I turned around, It was just how I had left it.

The oven`s switch was still on, and the pen was still on one of the stove, oil was sputtering from the pen like boiling water, and the egg was underneath the oil, oil was splattered around the oven too, and the egg was not shattered, like who would shatter it, not me.

"What?", I asked annoyed.

"This looks like _and _feels like the house is one fire", she laughed, and still had the horror struck face at the same time.

I chuckled, I love the expression.

Wow, I`m good, I`m going to change her in only five days.

She quickly made a move to the oven, and placed the pen to the side, in the sink.

I watched, amused, but confused at the same time.

She then turned around.

"Do you have another pen and a egg", she asked in a casual, and in a hungry tone.

I quickly told her that the egg is in the fridge, and the pen is in the cupboard to her left.

She quickly found her things, then placed the pen on the burning stove, and held the egg in her hand, then turned arounf to look at me.

"This is what you do, you shatter the egg first", she said smiling at me, then she made a clunk with the egg to the pen, and then opened it, and twirled it around quickly, and the yellow goo went in the pen, making a plop sound, and then it was a perfect, deliciouse shape of the egg on the pen.

"Just wait for three minutes, then It`s baked", she said, smiling politley at me.

"It looks like you do that a lot", I said chuckling.

She made a frown, thinking, then after a minute she looked up, and grinned and nodded.

I smiled, dumb founded.

Then we waited, one minute passed by.

"Lets see how yours turns out to be", I said, giving her a challenging look.

She raised her eye-brow, then said, "unless It`s not going to turn out to be like your egg", she said, smirking up at me ferociously.

I blushed.

Seriously I blushed.

Blushed?

I never blush.

Especioly in front of a girl.

_Pop._

"It`s done", she said in a cheerful voice, then dashed for the stove.

Or the egg.

The perfect egg.

**{Nora`s P.O.V }**

_Ahh..._ finally, something to eat.

Becon will go perfectly fine with it.

**Hey yo people...**

**Finally Patch`s P.O.V**

**I hope you liked the secret of Patch`s.**

**I hope It`s not that confusing.**

**I tried really hard ;(**

**REVIEW AND tell me your feelings about the chapter ;)**


	14. really Answered

- **ReAlLy AnSwErEd**

**Nora`s P.O.V :**

Patch made the bacons and I ate the egg, and fortunately the bacons were not burned.

We both ate in silence, and when we were finished I washed the dishes, and Patch watched T.V.

I thought back about last night, it was so over whelming, but then at the same time, it was wrong.

I wanted to know what f*** means, but not that kind of way. That moment was so in a blur that I didn`t even knew what we were even doing.

I heard the door bell ring.

I closed the tap and walked over to the door, ignoring Patch who was getting off the couch just in time.

I opened up the door, Patch apearing behind me.

Vee grinned up at me ignoring Patch.

I smiled.

Rixon apeared behind her. I smiled at him too, politley.

Vee had me in a hug in seconds, she let me go when i was out of breath.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi", I said, my voice was cracky, I guess It`s because I wasn`t talking for half an hour.

"Patch, you ready to go bud?", Rixon asked Patch.

I turned around, looking Patch over, wondering for witch occasion he is going to.

He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night.

A baggy boxer shorts with no shirt on.

I blushed and looked away when he caught me staring at him.

"Yeah, get going Patch", Vee said annoyed.

"K, lets go bro", Patch said to Rixon, and went outside with Rixon to he`s jeep.

Vee closed the door when they drove away, and then she smiled at me.

"Did you had a good sleep?", she asked politely.

"A little too good", I said smirking, and then I followed her to the kitchen.

She picked up an apple from the table, then looked at me.

I blushed.

"What did he do?", she shrieked.

Then in one swift movement, she was beside me.

What is about them apearing in seconds beside me?

"Um... nothing", I turned around to got an apple too.

"Please tell me what he did, I`m going to kill him... or I`m going to push him down the hill, which one would you prefer", she asked worried.

I laughed.

"Thats not the case.. he didn`t did anything... I did?", I said awkwardly.

I dashed for the living room, then I covered my face with a pillow on the couch.

"What did you do?", she asked more worried and amused.

"I sort of asked a question... A wrong question I think".

"What did you ask?", she asked.

"... that what", I showed her my middle finger, "...means", I bit my lip. Hard. Sure enough to get blood.

"What?", she shreiked again.

The heat grew on my cheeks.

"I didn`t knew what you were saying when you said 'I have some fucking up to do tonight' ".

"Oh", she said embaressed.

"But I didn`t really get what he tried to show me", I said, feeling foolish.

"You still don`t get it?", she asked, raising her eye-brow.

"No", I said awkwardly.

"It means S.E.X", she said embaressingly.

Now I know what that means.

"What?", I shreiked.

"Then you had SEX?", I exploded.

"Yup", she said, her face heating up.

"Had fun?", I winked at her.

"Sure as hell I did", she smirked.

I laughed.


	15. Smash into you

**- SmAsH iNtO yOu**

Vee and I talked for hours, atleast it felt like it.

Vee was doing the chores and I gave her a hand, and unfortunately she agreed willingly.

We laughed and throwed up some jokes, and soon enough she said 'you are a great best freind and a sister', and I grinned at that.

But I still didn`t liked the sound of Patch being her brother.

Finally when the chores were done, Vee and I sat on the couch talking about random stuff, till a question came up that surprised me.

"Patch and Rixon heard you sing but I didn`t? Your sister and your best freind?", she asked sadly, making her eyes look big.

I laughed.

"You mean you want me to sing a song for you?", I asked smiling and raising my eye-brows at the same time.

"Yes", she said hopefull.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Yippy yeh-yeh", she said clapping her hands happily.

"I downloaded the soundtrack of my song in my ipod, I`ll go and get it", I said smiling, and then I got to my feet.

"You had a ipod with you? I never knew", she said curious.

I shrugged.

I went up the stairs to Patch`s room, and check to see if I still had my magic.

I closed the door first, and then looked at my self hopefully.

I pictures up my ipod that I left in my cloud, in my head, and then I wishpered quitly.

"Cha-unsey", and then I twirled around and felt the light blazing around me, and felt releived.

The light faded away quickly as it came, and I found the ipod floating in the air, and then I instantly grabbed it.

I went downstairs, scrolling down the list of my soundtrack.

I found the one that I was looking for and smiled.

I sat on the couch beside Vee.

"Do you have the connection wire for the ipod", I asked.

"Yeah", she said excitedly.

She grabbed my ipod and went towards the T.V and plugged up the ipod, andI placed the volume on high volume.

Vee quickly made her position on the couch and grinned at me.

"This is for you and Rixon, since you guys aretrue lovers?", I asked, not sure.

She nodded, blushing, and then she was more excited.

I played the song - Smash into you -

Then started singing when the guitar sound ended...

_Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground._

I bowed my head, looking at my feet and the carpet.

_Eyes shute, I find my self in love racing the earth._

I closed my eyes.

_And I`m, soaked in your love. And love is right in my path, in my grasp. And me, and you, belong._

Then I looked up, looking in Vee`s dreamy eyes.

_I wanna run, run. Smash into you. I wanna run, run. Smash into you._

Then I tuned out everything, the soundtrack for the next path, It really felt like it was for me, the song.

_Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know. Cause' I know, that what we have is worth first place in gold._

_And I`m, soaked in your love. And love, is right in my path, in my grasp. And me, and you belong. *Ohh*_

I was really feeling it, yeah, let it feel Nora.

_I wanna run, run. Smash into you._

_I wanna run, run. Smash into you._

_Smash into you *Whoa* _

You might be thinking how I got these kind of beautiful songs, well, in the spare time in my world, I used to wright my own songs, and this is the kind I wrote.

_Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground. _

_Eyes shut, I`m in love and I`m racing the earth._

_And I`m, soaked in your love. And love, is right in my path, in my grasp._

_And me, and you belong. _

_*Whoa*_

_And I wanna run, run. Smash into you._

_I`m willing to run, run. Smash into you._

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes even more tighter.

_I`m willing to run run run run run *ou ou ou ou ou*_

_I`m willing to run run run run run *ou ou ou ou ou*_

Then I softened my voice.

_I wanna run, run. Smash into you._

_I`m willing to run, run. Smash into you._

Phew... that was a hard one.

I slowly fluttered open my eyes, expecting to see Vee looking at me shocked.

Except... I saw two big figures squishedup beside Vee looking at me stunned.

I squinted my eye a little, and my eyes widened.

Vee... Patch... Rixon...


	16. Authors note :

**It`s going to take me a while to upload the next chapter, because I`m really busy these days, so I`m sorry.**

**But I`ll try to upload soon enough, give me good luck.**

**P.S**


	17. IMportant Message from the author :

**Hey yo people, this is apparently not the next chapter ... But I swear to god it will be uploaded soon, for now I gotta tell you guys a major news.**

**I`m going to be making another story, is Hush Hush also, since I`m in love with Nora and Patch.**

**My next Story is called 'The Evil Twin Sister', since I suck at summaries, i don`t even know how I wrote the summary of Naughty Angel, I mean, was it even a summary, i was just two sentences, or was i one? Three? Forget it.**

**Ok, I`m going to tell you guys a little about my next story.**

**{ Nora is going to have a twin sister Debria (Yeah Debria ;) , Debria moves from Los Angeles to New York, where Nora lives, apparently Debria is very evil to Nora, Nora hates her, and the secret about Debria is, that she`s jealous of Nora, because Nora has thuns of friends and that she`s sexy and hot, but Debria is just another cocky girl. So what happens when she moves into Nora`s school, and finds out Nora`s crush (Patch) and with her 'Evil Powers' (It`s fake really, she doesn`t have powers :P) she drains Patch in and doesn`t even let Nora have one peice :P... Marcie and Vee is Nora`s best friends, Nora doesn`t even know what`s going on, that she has a boyfriend, Patch doesn`t even know that there twins, and what happens (Patch is still an angel) when Patch tells a truth about he`s secret about himself to... ( Who do you think it is?) ;)**

**I`m going to upload this story soon :D**

**Promise.**

**P.S**


	18. Decision

**Decision**

"How did you guys get into the house", I gushed out confused.

Patch laughed and held out he`s hand with keys jingling on he`s index finger.

"I guess this is my house too?", he said smiling at me.

I blushed bowing my head.

"Your voice... is _awesome_", she said looking dazzled.

I blushed again.

What is with ME blushing, I NEVER blush

"Um... thanks", I said finding my voice.

"She`s terrific", Patch and Rixon said at the same time.

"Okay, can you stop copying me now?", Patch asked Rixon.

"No, you stop copying me", Rixon said smiling back the same smile.

Patch gave him a serious look, and Rixon gave it back.

Then suddenly, they started talking at once and started throwing their selves on top of each other.

I laughed.

Then Vee came up to me ignoring them.

"Nora, I have a question to ask", she said innocently.

I raised my eye-brow, then I nodded my head to reassure her to continue.

"Um, ah, do you want to be in the concert band with Patch and Rixon?", she asked.

"What?", I asked, and Patch and Rixon turned to look at me concerned.

Oops, I guess I said it too loudly, I blushed again, but came back to the topic.

"I don`t want to I mean, because front of the bunch of crowd ... no", I said nervously.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about", Patch asked, and Rixon nodded.

"She wants me to join the 'Concert Band' ", I said, coating the title.

They looked at me awn struck.

I was confused, like seriously, they should do some action or something.

"I think you should do it, we can be more popular", Rixon said grinning.

I sighed.

Wait a minute, "Patch, what do you think?", I asked, trying to encourage with my looks to not vote for me.

"I think you should", he said, then winked.

My mouth gaped open.

"Yay, the votes are done, your in", Vee said happily, but sweetly.

"But I wanted to be a waitress, since I`m done University, I wanted to do a actual job", I said sighing.

"But this is a job too you know, we get paid", Patch said.

"But I want to be a waitress", I said sadly.

"Wait a minute", Rixon interrupted.

"What if you work in the Bo's Arcade _and _the Concert Band?", Rixon said grinning.

"Yeah, Bo`s Arcade", I said smiling, "which kind of restaurant is that?", I asked raising my eye-brow.

They laughed.

"It`s a club", Patch said.

"Yeah", Rixon interrupted, "and you have to go the club at three, and have to come back at six, and the 'Concert' starts exactly at seven thirty", Rixon said excidently.

I grinned, "I`m in it", I said cheerily.

Three of them cheered.

We went to the dining table.

Vee was at the phone ordering chicken, Pizza, chocolate cake, and coke, and my stomach grumbled with pleasure.

"Oh", Patch said, "the boss heard you sing at the beach too, and he was asking by himself if you can be in the show", he said smiling.

"Oh", I said blushing, remembering last night.

"Their going to deliver the dinner soon", Vee said, hopping in.

Then suddenly, there was awkward silence.

"Nora, your going to be sleeping in my bedroom", Vee said breaking the silence, and throwing Patch daggers.

Patch looked amused, "what did I do?", he asked innocently.

"Oh you know what you did last night", she said harshly.

"Wh - ... Oh, then you told her that", Patch looked at me and smirked.

"I – "Oh I already knew it, that you would do such a thing", Vee interrupted me.

"Whats going o – ", suddenly Patch stuffed a apple from the table into Rixon`s mouth, "sh, I`ll tell you later", Patch said nervously.

Rixon took the apple out of he`s mouth and spanked it on Patch`s stomach.

Vee and I blurted out laughing before they jumped on top of each other.

Vee dashed for the door when the doorbell rang, and came back with thuns of yummy things that I can`t help it, and my stomach growled and everyone started laughing, and I blushed.

When we were done eating, we watched eclipse, and it was awfully awesome, romantic, scary, cute, and jealousy.

When we were done, we dashed upstairs, I was still in the sleeping clothes, I didn`t bother changing.

"Tomorrow we will start our day, Nora, you have a big day ahead of you, remember your song for tomorrow, and dress hot, and I`m sure you will be looking extra hot in the Bo`s arcade, dedicating on the clothes they give you", Patch said smirking, and then winked.

I blushed and looked away.

Vee and I went the opposite direction.

Vee gave me another gown to change in, It was the same gown as the one I am wearing right now, but except it`s dark blue.

I quickly got dressed up and thrashed my wasted clothes in the waste basket.

I went out and Vee went in.

I went into Vee`s room, It was neat, black and blue wall, a queenside bed, and a mattress beside it with black covering. A desk with a laptop on it.

"You can sleep on the bed, I like sleeping on mattresses so no excuses", she said and jumped on the bed after closing the light and door.

I laughed and layed on the bed, nervous.


	19. Bos Arcade

**- Bo`s Arcade**

"Ahh, hi?", I said awkwardly.

My day so far has gone awfully fun, Vee and I shopped from twelve till two thirty, and I bought lots of cool stuff.

But right now I was wearing, a black skinny jeans, and a beautiful, mixed colored dress, the colors were orange, white, and yellow. To complete the outfit, it was a black belt with it, my hairs were tied up in a bun, since I was in a hurry.

Right now, where I`m standing is in a office.

Yes you got it right, I`m in Bo`s Arcade.

The place is awfully haunting and creepy, the smoke and the smell of alcohol filtering the air, the light was iluminated by torches. But the people around were more scary. That, I have to fix, I have to make them like me like a best freind, no raping.

"Hello young lady", the guy said, looking at me top to bottom.

Apparently, Patch and Rixon had left me alone here, and sadly Vee left in a hurry to go to the beach to meet her freinds, so she went with Patch and Rixon.

I`ve never been scared in my life, except right now.

"Ahm-ahm", I cleared my throat.

"I came here for the waiter job", I said, apparently it sounded as a question.

"Oh, sure, sure", he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at him annoyed, will he just get to the right topic now.

"Follow me please", he said smiling.

The air around me thickened, and panic flooded in.

But I followed him in, I have to be brave, I have a kick to full fill if it`s consequenses.

He led me down a hallway full with dim lights.

The walls were plain gray, and it was some torches lined up the way.

We came up to a room labled 'Main Office', did he mean. . . .

He knocked on the door, and opened up the door when a deep influetrating voice said, "come in".

I smiled, I liked that kind voice.

The ruspy fat man beside me pushed open the door, and grinned at the man inside.

My eyes flickered up to a light green ones.

"Oh, I have been expecting you, are you Nora Grey?", the guy asked.

"Yes", I said smiling.

I studied him up, he had blond hair, light green eyes that sparkled when he grinned or smiled, and he had red rosy lips that looked deliciouse at the moment. His body looked muscular under the black dusty coat he was wearing.

I sighed, I wish my eyes were light green rather then hazel.

He came around the table towards me.

My breath hitched in my throat, tight.

"Hello, I`m Ellion, plessure to meet you, you came here for the waitress job", he asked, extending he`s hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled.

With his other hand, he waved his hand in the air to make the guy who was standing behind to leave the room.

I heard the door close shut behind him.

I shivered.

I pulled my hand away and waited patiently.

"Okay, I`ll tell you a little about my self", he said casually.

He went to sit on he`s seat, and motioned me to sit opposite him on the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down.

"But it`s not going to be fair...", I raised my eye-brow, he chuckled, "to me, that I`m giving you my biography to you, but I don`t know anything about you", he said with a wink.

I fidgeted in my seat, and blushed.

I nodded.

"Okay, so I`m Ellion, you must know by now. I work in Bo`s Arcade, I`m the Boss here, the man who led you here, is my dad", my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets.

That disgusting man, is he`s dad.

"He has a problem with he`s eyes, thats why girls think the opposite about him", he said quickly.

I sighed in relief.

"So, I graduated from High School, and I didn`t went to University, I just came to become the boss of a club, thats all, wait, I like red color, and my mom is a yoga teacher, and my dad is the clerk, the sign out person", he said smiling.

"Cool", I said calmly.

With this guy, I feel warm and supportive, so the 'cool' word just came out, because it felt like that I should say it.

"Your turn", he said grinning.

I gasped.

Again, that fake story, ah ha.

"I`m Nora Grey. I`ve also graduated from High School", lie "I`m the only girl" truth "I have my parents who died in a car crash", lie/true, I don`t know, because I never saw my parents, "I didn`t knew how to work the bills so I got kicked out of the house. Then I wandered off, and soon enough I was in a beach, and this guy name Patch, kindness of his..", lie "he let me stay at he`s house till I get a house of my home, and I wanted to work, do a job, so I came here, he helped", true. "My favourite color is also Blue", true ," Done"? I asked.

He`s eyes were open wide, with a blank expression.

He cleared he`s throat then.

"I`m sorry for making you replay your parent`s death", he said sadly.

It was long horrible silent.

"I better give you the costume shouldn`t I"? He asked, I nodded frantically.

He gave me my costume from a cupboard above, and then showed me to a changing room which was lit by pale white lights.

It was magically clean.

I quickly changed into my clothes.

The costume was a black skirt with a black sleeveless shirt, and a red silky chest high coat, half sleeve coat over it. The boots reached just a little down my knees, and the cool part was, that it had heels.

I yanked the band out of my hair and letted the hair fall loosely down my shoulders.

I got out and went to the office.

I knocked on the door politely.

"Come in", he said in a amused voice.

I pushed open the door and smiled wildly.

He looked baffled.

He looked me up and down.

"You look gorgeuse, other girls doesn`t have this long legs like you do", he said and winked.

I blushed, so he does know how to flirt.

I walked towards he`s desk, patiently waiting for the next part.

"Here", he said, and handed me a tray.

"Go outside to the other waitress which is by the counter and tell her that your new, she will understand because I told her", he said.

"Okay", I wishpered.

"You HAVE to please the crowd by doing something, and have to do it everyday", he said matter-of-factly.

"Sure", I said nervously.

"You can go now",, he said in a gentle voice.

Take a deep breath girl, as you walk throught the door.

I turned around and to the door.

I pulled opened the door and looked over my shoulder.

I saw him smile and nod.

Then I walked off towards the counter.

As I neared, I saw that it was a beautiful girl with blond hair, light blue eyes, and red lip-stick smeared lips juggeling three alcohol bottles.

I started panicking, is she crazy?

Breath, 'she`s just pleasing the crowd you stupid' my conciouse mind said.

I rolled my eyes.

The crowd was cheering frantically, and as looked over the hundred people, I swear that their was hardly any girls, but as I squinted my eyes, I saw some of the girls squished in.

I went to the counter and waited, and waited, and guess what? I WAITED.

Finally she let go of the bottles and they crashed into peices on the counter.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", the crowed whistled.

The girl picked up the mike that was resting on the counter and screamed in it "ThAnK yOu FoLkS", then she turned around and was surprised when she saw me.

"Oh, hi bips", she said and grinned.

"I`m Nora G - "I`m Nora Grey and I came here to do the job of blah blah blah", she cracked annoyed then started laughing, and I blushed.

Man, she`s tuff.

"Here", she said and handed me five bottles full of alcohol and placed them on my tray that she grabbed without asking.

"Give these bottles to the five tables over their", she said, pointing to a crowed of people in the center of the room.

I got the tray out of her hands and started walking towards the tables.

I stopped on the a table with bunch of already swollen guys, who were scaling the girls up to bottom, and were groaning. Oops, they were horny.

I placed one bottle on the table quietly as possible, but they still noticed and their full attention was on me.

I was baffled.

I smiled politely.

I quickly walked away before they can say something.

The next table was full of punk girls, I rolled my eyes, and I placed the bottle on the table. Giving them a polite smile.

They pouted.

I skipped to the other table.

That table was full of hot and cute guys, but not hotter then Patch or cuter, and I didn`t even heard what a guy had to say on the table, all I heard was the word 'new'.

I placed the next bottle on the fourth table, but they didn`t noticed, because who would notice a WAITER if their talking to GIRLs.

I went to the last table, it was only two guy sitting and talking, then they started laughing, I placed the bottle on the table and their eyes wandered to me.

They smiled politely and I felt some sort of warmth.

"Hey, new?", a guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and red lips asked me.

"Yup", I said, using my cool tone.

Woo-hoo, cool girl.

The guy beside him looked at me, he had black hair, black haunting eyes, and light red lips, he looked at me and grinned.

"Don`t you got a tip girl? Like, don`t you have to please the crowd by doing something?", he got straight to the topic.

Oops, yup.

I got it.


	20. Note

**Note ~**

** Dear : People who are reading this Note.**

** I`ve decided that I would not right the 'Evil Twin Sister' story.**

** I would rather write another story, because the Twin Sister story is too confusing.**

** So I`m putting a different story, it`s called 'The Beautiful Player'.**

** Summary : I`m the innocent girl you would ever know. But since I saw this popular dude name Patch who is being asked to be on the magazine, my mind has been very swingy. I see him everywhere, it`s like destiny is leading us together, or maybe it is. Maybe Patch is something else that I don`t you come for a ride with me and Patch? Sure, hop in.**

**So that's the summary, to let you guys know that that's my story, I`m going to change my title to 'Prequel The Beautiful Player'.**

**I hope you guys read it, I really want to write a new, different story.**

**THUNS of THANK YOUs for the people who REVIEWED or ALERTED on my story 'Naughty Angel'.**

**P.S**


	21. Visit to Heaven

**Hey yo people, as you guys might have noticed, I have updated my story 'Prequel The Beautiful Player'.**

**P.S**

**Visit to Heaven**

I went to the girl on the counter and placed the tray on the counter, and the girl looked at me smiling.

Why was she smiling?

"Some pleasing to do, honey", she said then winked.

My heart started skipping.

Shh, calm down, you`ve done this before.

"I`m smith, as you guys know already", the girl said in the mike.

Smith...

"Here`s a guest, Nora Grey. So please be polite and let her please you guys", Smith said wagging her eye-brows at me.

Everyone cheered.

I grinned.

She gave me the mike and winked.

The mike was in my hand, and now all I have to do is sing.

But first...

I walked around the counter, wagging my hips to the side.

Everyone grinned and whistled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys may know, that you guys might have dumped some of the girls", I said casually, but hurt was plain in my voice.

"Mmm hmm", I heard everyone murmur.

"Raise your hand if you did", I said, raising my eye-brow.

One by one, everyone raised their hands, even those two guys who were asking me to please them.

I smirked.

"And raise your hands, GIRLS, if you have been dumped by some one".

Every girls raised their hands, frowning.

"Cool, who here thinks that boys are arrogant jerks", every girl`s hands shot up, even the one girl who was surrounded by boys.

I laughed.

"See? Every guy says to their girlsfreinds these three words. 'Forever and Always', theirs no escaping it. Boys are arrogant jerks", I said loudly in the mike.

I placed one hand on my thigh.

"They just need you for money or your body", I said harshley.

"Thats why I don`t want a boyfreind", I said annoyed.

"Get to the point girl, it can be girls TOO who can dump a guy, they might be just using them for money or their hottness", one of the guy said from the crowd matter-of-factly.

"Girls have a heart, but the guys don`t. Girls would die for you, but you guys wouldn`t", I said loud enough for them to hear.

All the girls stood up and yelled 'yeah', and then crowded behind me.

I grinned.

"Give a reason", one of the guy asked.

"Sure, here`s a song for you guys", I smirked.

They raised their eye-brows and waited.

With my magic, I made the band crew which was in the corner of the bar, play their instruments.

I ignored their expressions and started to sing.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

(On the next part, all the girls started singing wih me.)

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh _(Only me)

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

(Everyone)

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always._

I was trying to catch my breath now.

All the girls were laughing behind me, except me, I was looking at all the boys.

They were all gaping at me.

I rolled my eyes, were they supposed to do that?

Every guy suddenly started blushing, and bowed their heads.

"Now you guys got your answers?", I said grinning.

They nodded there heads.

I blushed, now I`m embaressed for freaking out on them.

The girls started talking to me at once, I couldn`t even make out what they were saying.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I whirled around.

Smith.

I smiled at her sheepishly.

"You were. . . awsome", she said bashful.

I grinned, thanks.

"Ready to do some work though", she said and winked, trying to annoy me.

I groaned, and I didn`t even notice that I was giving into this stranger.

I looked a my watch, only five O`clock, I wonder what Patch and Rixon might be doing right now, having fun?

I suddenly heard laughter.

I turned to Smith, she was jolting up laughing.

"You-... Yo...you should have seen your face", she said giggling.

I raised my eye-brow, anyone would have been sad if they notice that they have to work for a full hour.

She catched her breath, and took a breath in, and took it out.

"What I was trying to say was... before I doubled over.. is that, new comers get to only work for two hours, tomorrow you will have to work for the full time. By the way, cool pleasing you got their, ready to do it everyday?", she asked chalanging.

I nodded slowly.

"Cool, see you tomorrow then", with a wave of hand, she was gone.

What am I supposed to do for a whole hour?

I was thinking for five minutes, till I heard god, 'you can visit heaven anytime, just make up a portal'.

I grinned.

I quickly went towards the change room, were I changed in to my new suit.

Once I locked myself in a stall, I sat on the bench that still had my clothes on.

Then I closed my eyes, and dreamed up a portle. It was a open door with golden light filtering out of it.

I felt a sudden energy when I focused on it intently.

Then I suddenly was hit by smash of air, blowing my hair wildly.

After few minutes, it was finally over, and I slowly opened my eyes.

The familiar heat hit me like crispt of ice, and I sighed.

I walked on the same translucent floor that showed the whole earth, and I felt happy all over.

I twirled around in a circle, the heel of the boots sliding across the floor, which made a loud of noise.

"Oh, your here", I heard the familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, and saw that same beautiful freindly face.

Scott.

He had black jet spiky hair, hazel eyes, rosy lips that shined deliciously when he licked or bit them. He`s posture was perfect, he had three packs of abs that were har as rocks. I know it because I felt them.

Hello? He`s my best-guy-freind.

Everyone used to say that he has a crush on me, but I don`t think so. Even if he does, I don`t, I just like him as a freind.

I ran and jumped on him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"I missed you soooo much", I said dreamily, a happy tear rolling down my cheek.

"Me too", I heard him chuckle.

Then I pulled away.

"Do you believe me?", I asked him concerned.

"Believe in what?", he asked confused.

"Do you think that I got the apple agains god`s will", I asked sadly.

"No", he said casually.

"Yeah. Because Debria tricked me. She said that god said that we can eat one more apple from the tree, and you know that I have a thing for apples?"

"Yup. So? Do you want to meet god?", he asked, raising he`s eye-brow.

"Nope. I`m not going to be talking to him", I said annoyed.

"Okay, but you gotta tell me everything that happened in earth", he said waving he`s arms in the air.

"Sure, but it`s a long story, maybe we have to find a good place to talk about it", I said, but before I was finished my sentence, he had got me in he`s arms in a bride`s style, and was carrying me toward a clowd, he`s clowd.

Once we were inside, he laid me on the soft cotton floor.

I giggled.

"Spit it out", he said cheerfully.

I told him everything, how I sang to Patch and how he sang to me, how he rescued me, then meeting Vee and Rixon. Staying over. The stupid question I asked. Then the desicion, the the Bo`s arcade. Every detail.

"Interesting", he said rubbing he`s chin.

"Do you have a clock here with you", I asked suddenly.

"Yup", he said, then got a silver watch out.

"Cool watch", I complimented.

Ten minutes then it`s going to be six, I have to hurry.

"I have to go, I`ll come back afterwards", I said convincingly.

Sure, be sure to come", he said .

Then I went threw the portal.


	22. A Note

**Hey yo guys, I`m sorry I didn`t uploaded soon enough, but I promise I will soon. **

**I`m too busy tight now, and I may seem like cruel to you guys, because i just let you guys hanging, so I`m sorry.**

**And the story 'Prequel The Beautiful Player', I`m going to remove it, after three days or so, if you guys like it, or understand it, then comment, and I`ll carry it on.**

**P.S - thx 4 ur support people.**

**XPeace OutX**


	23. Can I Have This Dance My Angel?

**Sorry 4 the late update **

**I was soo danm busy. **

**P.S**

**(Can I have this Dance)**

"So? How was it?", Vee asked once she reached me.

I had been standing here, in front of 'Bo`s Arcade', waiting for them.

When Patch with his hot smirk that made my heart skip a beat stepped out of the well builed jeep, it felt like Vee and Rixon`s existence was gone. Like Patch and me were the only people their, coming in slow motion.

The veins on his arm was thrusting out hard. Some guys have to use their strenght to show their muscles, but Patch doesnt have to do that, which ever way he stands or sits, his muscles are showing with out he`s will.

I was lost in a daze when Vee snapped her fingers in front of me, and yelled. "Earth to Nora", I shook my head in a daze.

I didn`t even notice that she was beside me when she shrieked me out of it.

"Um. . . Can you repeat that again", I stated.

"How-was-it?", she asked.

"What how was it?", I asked confused.

"Ah, hellooo. . Bo`s Arcade. . ."

"Oh, that went fine", I said quickly.

I didn`t wanted to tell them that I had one free hour, they would start asking what you did in the spare time.

But looking at Patch right now, his concerned face told me that he knew something.

That he should know?

I ignored him, and started walking towards the street.

I stopped mid step.

I felt cold air tickle me in the thighs, trailing so very slowly up my body to rest on my stomach, just to continue stroddling again.

I had a sick feeling that when the air reaches up my head, something bad is going to happen.

As if in slow motion, I turned my face around in a daze. My eyes settled on Patch, Vee and Rixon were already ahead of me, but Patch was frozen in place, he`s eyes dark as a night sky.

He wore the same expression that I wore.

On the corner of my eye, I saw a dark blue truck racing down it`s way toward Patch, It was five inches away from Patch when I leaped in the air, straddeling Patch and rolling him against the path, and out of the way just in time the truck roared past.

My heart hammering in my heart, I tried to convince myself that Patch was okay.

I found myself on top of him, my legs tangled around he`s, and my arms around his neck.

But I didin`t cared about that right now, I cared about the expression Patch wore right now.

Amusement, dissapointment, surprise, and. . . Comfort?

In an instance I was feeling uncomfortable, and I quickly tried to stagger upwards. But Patch still hanged on.

I cocked my eye-brow, confused.

'Let me go', my conciousse mind screamed.

_Just checking if you still remembered that your a guardian angel._

My heart crashed into peices. God.

It was his idea to send that stupid scary truck spedding towards Patch, and It was my stupid idea to go linging on him that he won`t let go.

I sighed, frustrated.

Suddenly, I was rolled on my back, and found my self lying on a flated surface.

I was tucked under Patch, and found myself surprisingly comfortable.

My hair flew around me in a blur, small bangs falling on my eyes.

I heard a sound of a car quickly spedding off in a distsnce, and suddenly felt light headed.

Now I was confused, first I saved Patch, now he saved ME.

I looked up in his dark eyes, and my eyes melted.

Why? Why did I have to look up into his eyes like this, and especially a this moment.

I felt my face overheated by warmth.

This time the tears didn`t came, and I sighed with relieve.

"Ahm, ahm", we heard someone chock up above us.

We both turned our heads in disturbance, and saw Vee and Rixon standing over us wide eyed.

I blushed, and Patch got up and gave me his hand.

I looked into his deep eyes, but lost interest in the moment because I was feeling self-conciouse by Vee and Rixon`s stares.

I sighed.

I stood up carefully on my wobbely legs.

"I think we should better hurry", Patch said quickly before Vee started to say something really awkward.

He turned away from us and started walking towards the jeep.

We followed suit.

Once we reached the house that I didn`t over took yet still, we got out of the jeep and I examined the huge mansion.

It was a squared house, not like all usual triangle houses.

It was covered up in green and red colored paint, and to my surprise, it really suited the huge rectangled house.

It was a very big width long window on the roof, iluminating red light, and in the middle area, it was green and white mixed light was shining right now.

The bottom area, don`t even ask, it was red and green light filled up in the living room.

Seriously, I didn`t saw that coming, I didn`t even knew that they had so colorfull of lights in their house, is this even a house?

I shook my head, amazed.

We went inside, and Vee started wishpering something in Rixon`s ear, and Rixon grinned and looked at her. The next part i don`t want to see.

Patch came beside me, and I ducked my head.

"Hey, I gotta tell you a bad news", Patch suddenly said.

Vee and Rixon were still mingled up behind us in front of the door.

So Patch and I sat on the couch, Patch sat beside me, and I could feel his fresh mint smell, I wanted to nuzzel in his neck, but I sat back.

"Any good news?", I asked.

"Yup, so should I begin?", he asked raising his brow.

"Shoot", I said, exhaling deeply.

"Good news is, you are sighned in, and the bad news is. . .", he trailed off.

I incoraged him with my looks to continue.

"The bad news is, we have to sing in a pair today", he said sadly.

My one eye-brow shoot up.

"Seriously? I can sing with Vee, it`s no bad news".

"Your supposed to have guy buddy", he said with a wink.

My eyes widened.

"No, this can`t be", I panicked.

"Hey, It`s okay, we can be together", he said, trying to calm me.

This made me more nervouse.

"Sup you too?", I heard Vee say somewhere across from me.

I looked up just in time when Vee and Rixon were taking a seat on the couch across from Patch and I.

I sighed, but didn`t answer.

"I told her", I heard Patch say automatically.

"Oh", Rixon said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Who are you doing the singing with", I asked Rixon.

"Vee".

I frowned, "oh".

"Hey, let`s go and get dressed up", Vee said suddenly.

It was 7:00 on the clock above the dining table once we reached Patch and Rixon sitting on one of the chairs.

I was wearing a lovely plain white dress that reached just above my knees, with a V line neck. With that, I wore black heel boots that went just below my knees. Vee had given me a black beads necklace and a bracelet to wear, and she had clipped my bangs with a clip so it won`t fall down over my eyes when I sang. I had a plain black purse on one shoulder, and the music lyrics in one hand.

Vee and I had been memorizing our lines upstairs in her room. Patch and Rixon had came into the bedroom before we got dressed to give us the sheet with the lyrics, and Patch had told me the beat of the song, the rythum.

Vee was wearing a plain dark blue dress that was too short, so she wore a black skinny jeans underneath. I had insisted is I can weard that outfit, but she said that I had long legs, and the dress would make me look sexy, I had just rolled my eyes. She had her straight blond hair in a ponytail, she had put makeup on while I didn`t, she insisted that she put a eye liner on my eyes atleast, but I convinced her that I don`t like make-up.

I still can`t make up why I had said that, I loved make-up, but I still heard Patch`s voice saying in my head. 'You look even more prettier without make up', he said it in the jeep when we coming here. I don`t know why I am listening to him.

So, now were standing here in front of Patch and Rixon. Rixon looked at Vee and winked, she blushed and went over to him, I ignored them when they went in the kitchen for privacy.

Patch was looking at my body with wide eyes, especially my legs, and I blushed like a sack of tomatoes.

Guess Vee was right.

I fake coughed to get his attention to my face.

He looked embaressed when he noticed that I was staring at him while he was studying me up.

He looked up at my face and smirked, all casual again.

Is my face that bad?

"You look gorgeuse, stay away from the boys around you", he said and winked.

"Does that include you too?", I asked with a chuckle.

He laughed, and it was the first time I noticed that he looked sexy with every gulp of air.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I held my breath inside.

He stood up from his chair and came over to me.

"Except me", he said and looked in my eyes.

It was already too late, my eyes were settled on his the second he blinked his eyes on mine.

**{Patch`s P.O.V}**

Rixon and me waited in the dining room for Nora and Vee.

I don`t know why, but Nora`s name is the only name that comes first in my mind.

Everytime I look at her, I know something is wrong.

I try to reassure myself that she is just a girl who I rescued and bringed to my house for comfort, but something is off with this angel.

I know I am her 'Guardian Angel', but am I allowed to feel this way? Am I supposed to feel this way?

The time when Nora rescued me, I felt a electric buzz, and my conciousse mind was telling me to do something. Just then that car had to come and ruin our pose from Nora on top of me to Nora beneath me.

When ever I look into her beautiful grey eyes, I lost track of what is around us, that where we lay.

I just cared about that Nora and me were tangled together in one.

But when God wishpered in my mined, _Just checking if you still remembered that your a guardian angel, _my heart crashed into peices, but those eyes didn`t held any dissapointment.

Those eyes held confusion and love.

I tried to take my eyes away from her, but something in her eyes was hipnotizing me badly.

Luckily, the tears didn`t came.

My heart was softened at the view.

Now here comes Nora, coming down the stairs so flawlessly.

Can this be it? Am I falling for her?

It has just been three days, how can it turn out to be so more then freindship.

I know I`m a player, but does player think that too for a certain girl.

No. I didn`t felt that way when I was with Marcie, or with any other girl.

So?

I saw her brunette hair curling against her shoulder blade, and immediatly knew that I _was _falling. I was falling for an angel.

Because I immediately had a feeling to digg my fingers in her soft looking hair.

When she uproached us, my eyes went to linger over her body.

I shifted in my seat.

Her long shiny legs looked so sexy, I wanted to run a hand over them and actually feel.

Her plain white dress sticking to her chest made me more horny.

Rixon and Vee took off in the kitchen, while Nora stood before me in a angelatic posture.

I heard her cough and I suddenly felt embaressed.

I looked up at her beautiful face, and felt very happy that she respects me. She didn`t put any lip glose or any lip stick on, not even an eye-liner.

I smirked at her, trying to show casualness.

"You look gorgeuse, stay away from the boys around you", I said and winked.

"Does that include you too?", she asked, and I couldn`t help but laugh, that stupid laugh of mine.

I stood up and went over to her.

"Except me", I said and looked into her eyes.

It was too late now, I was captured by her beautiful grey eyes.

Her eyes softened, and she sighed.

"No lipstick", I said automatically.

Her eyes moved away from mine.

"Why? Does it look bad? I thought you -", I cutted in. "No. It looks perfect. Just how I like it", I said and smirked.

She blushed, that cute rosy blush of hers.

I love it when I make her blush, she looks beautifully adorable.

Now I`m being a girly-girl.

Here we are, me and Nora, standing behind the curtains, waiting for the drapes to be pulled.

We had a small mike perched on our ear so our voice can carry around the crowd.

We were standing arm lenght across from each other, looking at each other nervously.

We heard the claps of the crowd on the other side, and our attention was on the curtain.

The drapes pulled back, and we looked at each other, smiling, trying to show braveness.

The crowed waited excitedly.

Then after few seconds, Nora extended her hand out, and started singing.

_Take my hand._

I took her hand in mine quickly.

_Take a breath._

I grinned and pretended exhaling.

_Pull me close, and take one step._

I wrapped one arm around her waist, and took a step back, which made her take a step forward.

_Keep your eyes, locked on mine._

I locked my eyes with hers, and immediately was hypnotized.

_And let the music, be your, guide._

In the middle of the sentence, she guided my hand to her thigh, and pressed her small soft hand on my right shoulder.

Then she grabbed my hand, and we interwined our fingers together.

Then I started to sing.

_Won`t you promise me._

_{Nora}_

_Now won`t you promise me, that you`ll never forget._

_{Me}_

_That we`ll keep dancing._

_{Nora}_

_We`ll keep dancing, forever we go next._

Then we started twirling in a circle.

**[This is the sign that shows when Nora sings ( ), while Patch`s sign is regular, like this **_Patch, _**and this is the sign for both, { } ] **

{_It`s like catching lightning, theirs chances of finding, someone. Like, you. It`s one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way. We, do. And with ev-ery, step together}_

_(We just keep, on) _

_{Getting better. So can I have this}_

_(Can I have this dance)_

_{Can I have this, dance}_

I separated from her, and got on one knee.

_Take my hand._

Her soft hand came to rest on mine. Then I stood up.

_I`ll take the lead. And every turn. Will be safe with me._

Then I twirled her around, and then she fell on my arm.

_To be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I`ll catch you, through it, all._

_And we can`t keep._

_(Even a thousands of miles, can`t keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart._

_(Cause my heart is)_

_{Wherever you are}_

With that, Nora wrapped her arms around my neck, and I bringed my hands to rest on her thighs.

_{It`s like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone. Like, you.}_

_{It`s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do. And with ev-ery, step together. We just keep, on, getting better}_

_(So can I have this)_

_Can I have this dance._

_{Can I have this, dance}_

Then I twirled her around, and went back to the same position we were as before.

_(Oh, no mountains too high enough)_

_{Oceans to wide}_

_(And together or not)_

_{Our dance won`t stop}_

_(Let it rain) {Let it pour. What we have this world fighting for? You know I believe. That we were meant to be... YEAH}_

_{It`s like catching lightning, theirs chances of finding, someone. Like} (LIKE) {You-u-u}_

_{It`s one in a million, their`s chances of feeling, the way, we do}_

_{And with ev-ery, step together}_

_(We just) {Keep on, getting better} _

_{So can I have this daa-aa-ance, can I have this}_

_(Dance)_

Our foreheads were touching by now, and we were gasping for air.

Finally, finally the song, _and_ the dance was over.

I sighed with relieve.

This was the best moment ever, even if it was tiring.

**{Nora`s P.O.V}**

Phew.

I sighed.

This was the best moment ever, even if it was tiring.

**Hey yo.**

**Jennefer here.**

**I finally posted the next chapter.**

**And a very long one.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**The more reviews I get, the more bigger the chapters become.**


	24. Are you alright Angel

**{Are you alright my angel?}**

"Thanks alot you two, the song and your dance was magnificent", the host came up on the stage clapping.

We bowed.

The crowd clapped ferociously.

"In such a less time you guys became a couple and did this amazing performence for us, thank you very much", he said again.

I smiled warmly at him then moved my gaze to Patch.

I shivered when I saw his burning eyes peercing in mine.

"I`ll go now", I said and was just going to take a step off the stage when the host called.

"Wait", I turned around.

"Yes?"

"You guys can come tomorrow, it`s solo. On weekends you guys don`t have to come, we changed the plans arounnd a bit".

"Cool", with that, I ran down the steps and squished pass the crowed, ignoring their compliments.

I have to go and meet Scott, I already miss him.

I escaped the crowed once I stepped on the dried sand.

I made a escape for the girls washroom, I had just turned the knob when I heard someone wishper something behind me in my ear.

I shuddered and turned fully around.

"Whats up girl?", the guy asked.

Him?

He`s from Bo`s Arcade, he was with another guy who asked me to show my move. 

Thats why I had to sing for them.

I studied him up, in the club I couldn`t see him because it was very dark.

He has chocolate brown eyes, almost like Patch`s, brown messed hair, pale face,rosy lips, two abs on his bare chest, guess he can`t find a shirt to wear. Pffft.

He raised his eye-brow. "Studying me up?"

I blushed.

"Actually, yeah", I said, trying to sound cool.

"Found any accomplishes?", he asked cooly.

"Kinda", I winked. If he`s flirting, I think it`s working.

Anyways, I have to forget about Patch, I can`t love him, I don`t want to anyways.

"Am I hotter then Patch?", he asked, and with that, he took a step closer.

I leaned back on the door, it`s like my breath was knocked out of me.

"Um, thats kind of hard to answer", I said and was going to just ignore him and go in the washroom when I felt his grip on my wrist.

I turned around.

How did he get to me so fast, he was six feets away from me.

"Did I give you the permission to touch me?", I asked frustrated.

I was angry AND very scared by what he can do.

He can take advantage of us being alone far away from the crowed, close to the washroom where no one will want to come right now.

The sky was getting darker blue very fast, and my heart was hammering in my chest wildly.

"What would you do? Put a evil spell on me?", I would`ve laughed if I was not in this condition that I`m scared.

"I would have if I had the power", I spat on his face.

His face grew paler in the dark, his eyes getting dark, his grip on me tightening, making the my bones go numb.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said", I yelled at him, then i repeated the sentence again, "I would have if I had the power", but before I could finish my sentence, I was throwen on the ground hard enough to feel the sticky blood trailing it`s way down my neck.

I placed a hand under my head, the weight of it was heavy, I couldn`t handle it.

I raised my head high enough to see the figure`s angry face hovering over mine.

I pushed my feet on the ground to make me slide back, with my hand on the back of my head, I couldn`t handle enough weight.

I let my head fall on the ground with a thud, ignoring whatever was next.

I opened my eyes to see what was expected next, and to my horror, I saw the silver knife glistening from his hand.

I inhaled a sharp breath.

"My name is Jules by the way, no last name", with that, he raised the knife up high.

With all my might I rolled over before the knife could hit me.

I let my feet slide my body backwards, I kept moving till I was smashed against a wall of a caffeteria that was closed.

I closed my eyes tightly, letting the tears fall.

"Their you are", I stammered a low scream, trying to get away.

"What happen? Are you all right?", the voice asked.

The voice, this voice, this familiar voice, Patch`s voice.

"Patch", I screamed, and tried to find him with my eyes closed, I felt the palm of my hands up a wall, and I tried to find him, very scared that Jules would come again looking for me.

"Patch", I cried.

"Nora, I`m here", I heard Patch`s worried voice, and suddenly felt close.

I felt warm protective arms, familiar arms, craddeling me.

I felt myself wrapped up in a ball in the protective arms.

"Nora, it`s alright, I will make the pain go away".

With that, I blacked out. 

(...)

"Angel? Wake up angel", I heard that sweet deliciouse voice.


	25. Touchy

**{Very Touchy}**

**Patch`s P.O.V**

After the take off with the host, I squished past the crowed, ignoring their same old comments.

I went towards the beach, from far away I can see that no one is their, their all at the show where Vee and Rixon are performing.

Where is she?

I don`t know why I can`t stay away from Nora, she`s just the girl that I have to protect, nothing else, then why is it that I`m addicted to her that much?

Who cares?

Oh wait. . . I LOVE her.

I slapped my forehead.

What`s WRONG with me?

I walked on the sand for a while, checking if she`s anywhere near.

I was looking at the ground, lost in my own world when I passed the closed caffeteria.

I stopped mid-step.

"Wait", I murmered.

I went back a step and looked at the edge of the caffeteria wall.

Is that really her.

I wanted to laugh, seriously? Why is she laying on the sand?

"There you are", I said teasingly.

She screamed, and when I said she screamed, she practically ripped my ears out.

"What happen? Are you all right?", I asked.

"Patch", she screamed after a moment.

"Patch", she screamed again.

"Nora, I`m here", I said, now worried.

I leaned down and pulled her towards me. She was wrapped up in a ball in my arms when I started walking away from the beach.

There was no one there in sight, then why was she so scared?

She kept twitching and I felt sorry for her.

I looked at her. Oh my god.

She`s bleeding!

"Nora, it`s alright, I will make the pain go away".

With that, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

God said, my father, that my kiss can heal people.

But I can only kiss on their forehead or their. . .lips to heal them.

I smiled, she`s not twitching anymore.

I think he is right.

(...)

It`s been one hour later, me and Nora are in my room.

She`s sleeping and I`m. . . watching her?

What? Wait...

Wake up Nora!

Oh yeah, I have to wake her up.

But she looks so beautiful when she`s sleeping, I just can`t look away.

I leaned in and wishpered in her ear, "Angel? Wake up Angel?"

She squirmed, like she knew I was there.

Then very gently, she draped her arm around my neck.

"Angel?" I wishpered again quickly.

My breath was knocked out of me, I couldn`t breath.

I`m so close to her beatiful face.

I felt something very ticklish slide around my hips, beckoning me closer.

I automatically leaned in.

"Your making it hard for me Angel", I barely wishpered.

Her other leg came to rest on my other hip, it was straddeling me now.

I wanted to squirm like a girl to how amazing feeling I was having.

Her grip began to tighten, pulling me more deeper to her body that I died to touch earlier.

I placed one hand on her hip and trailed it down her long legs, feeling her soft, silky flesh under my palm.

I shivered.

So this is how it feels.

Suddenly, her arms pushed me into facing her nose to nose.

Her lips twitched, like she was feeling the breath that we both were sharing.

"Angel", I warned.

With a tip, she pushed an inch and now in slow motion, my head was coming closer and closer.

But then she turned her head and my lips landed on her neck.

Oops.

Her beautiful grey eyes opened quickly, blinking in the light.

She looked down at me and her eyes widened.

She looked at our position and jumped hard with surprise, which made my body hump with surprise.

My face smashed into her and my lips crashed on to her liquid ones.


	26. PS

**GGGUUYYSSSS :P**

**First of all, I want to tell you guys something.**

**I want to end this story quickly, so I`m going to end it in few chapters.**

**Sorry if it`s so short.**

**But I swear, I`m going to be writing up the second book for 'Naughty Angel', I`m going to be writing about that their going to get married... OOPS, did I just say that?**

**Well, if I did, then that`s totally happening.**

**So...**

**Oh YEAH...**

**MUA-MUA to the people who reviewed..**

**All I needed was supports, I know I got grammer problems, but I`m going to try to fix them :D**

**PS**


	27. Chapter 27

**(What? This. . . . is turning me on!)**

Nora`sP.O.V

This is a dream, this has to be, because look, I`m on Patch`s bed and I`m strangling him.

My eyes are closed so how come can I see myself strangling him?

It IS a dream.

Right?

Suddenly, I saw myself pulling him even closer into my face, but then, I turned my head and poof.

I opened my eyes.

My eyes widened.

So this was not a dream?

Wait, now I understand.

What I was dreaming about was happening in real too.

I saw his coal black eyes piercing threw me.

I jumped with surprised.

Stupid, stupid me.

When I jumped, he yelped with surprised and his face smashed into mine, that means lips to lips.

I closed my eyes tightly, please, let this be another dream.

I felt his soft and tight lips press on mine.

His little kiss from his tender lips made my head lighten.

Then I knew, I wanted more, so much more.

I tightened my grip on him and pulled him more towards me.

I felt his full packed body cover mine with warmth, and felt his tongue dance along my upper lip.

He then nibbled my bottom lip which made my mouth gap open for him to be invited in.

It`s like the world around me had disapeared and it`s only me, him, and the sparkles around us.

His tongue danced along mine, tracing it`s way in the way.

Then he pulled back suddenly, teasingly.

I growled, and thrusted my teeth to grab his wet pink lips.

He pulled back but didn`t smirk his usual smirk.

He was so concentrated on my lips, with hunger, but he just want some tease.

I pulled him closer, trying to catch his lips, but he kept on pulling back.

So I played along, I leaned back in the pillow, ignoring him.

With that, he crashed his lips to mine, his hunger filling me in.

He trailed his lips to my neck, sucking the soured spot where I got hurt earlier.

Wait. . . .

Jules...

"Patch", I wishpered desperately, not wanting to pull away.

"Yes Angel", he wishpered back.

I felt his breath on my lips, trying to cool down and listen.

"Let`s sit up straight first".

He pulled away and sighed.

Then he sat down in front of me, acting like nothing happened.

But I can sure see the longing in his eyes.

I sat up opposite him and tried to gather up all the questions, trying to remove the scene that happened earlier.

"Um. . . It was all weird what happened earlier", I said and blushed.

"What was so weird? It`s just a kiss. I`ve kissed a lot of girls", he blurted out.

I quickly looked up, my eyes widened.

"So... that.. what.. just happened earlier.. didn`t meant anything?" I asked ashamed.

The creases of my eyes were filling up with disbelief.

"I didd.. I didn`t meant to sound so . . so. . . rude", he stuttered that same way I did.

How could he?

I bringed my hand up to slap him but stopped mid-step.

What would it even do? Nothing.

"Why are you copying me? I stuttered so you stuttered too?" I said with frustration, my cheeks boiled up with anger.

"N-no, I-i _", I interupted him and spat the sentence on his face. "Don`t copy me, or I`ll slap you".

"It`s my habit too", he yelled.

I bringed my fisted hands up to my chest.

Don`t punch him. Don`t, don`t, don`t. . . .

I got up quickly before he could protest.

I ran towards the door and down the flight of stairs, I felt heavy footsteps behind me trying to catch up.

But I ignored him and ran out the front door, I ignored Vee when she waved good-bye to Rixon and he drove away.

I just kept on running.

"Nora! Where ar...", her voice drained out as I ran even faster.

Tears streaming from my eyes made my view blurry.

I ran down the shops were people were chatting or smoking outside, and ignored there weird expressions as I ran by.

I reached an alley where I saw a door which was opened, and ran inside.

Then I studied the room.

The room was filled with big long mirrors with poles and thuns of doors that made me dizzy.

I went to a corner and bringed my knees to my chest, and then I hid behind my arms.

I still remember the way Patch betrayed me, the way he kissed me with so much hunger.

I placed a hand on my head, feeling for the wound, but felt nothing.

I don`t even feel any pain now, but it did a lot before.

It can`t be Patch`s carnation.

Could it?

_Remember those walls I built _**_Song: Halo - by - Beyonce_**_  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

The day I first saw him.

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em> 

I can`t shut him out.

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

He`s the one who always surrounds me.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>_

Why are you everything to me Patch? Why?

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<em> 

I said I will never fall in love.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

_Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>

He has changed me.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

I can feel your. . .

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>Halo, halo_

Everything.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

I can feel your. . .

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

I suddenly heard someone clapping and my head popped out.

"Look who we have here, Nora Grey".

Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.

Jules.

"Ready to play some game, huh?"

Anger filtered through my being and I felt like ripping him apart.

"Sure as hell I am", I yelled, now not caring if I`m going to die or not.


	28. songs

The songs I had used for this story :P

It`s a lot of questions about that, so im posting these songs :P

Listen to it their AWSOME :P

(I labled them by the chapters the songs were in, so don`t get confused with that.)

Ch 4 (Band) Dangerouse - by - Akon

Ch 6 (Ice) Ice - By by - Lights

Ch 12 (The singing) When I look at you - By - Miley Cyrus

Ch 15 (smash into you) Smash into you - By - Beyonce

Ch 21 (Visit to Heaven) Forever and Always - by - Taylor swift

Ch 23 (Can I have this dancemy angel?) Can I have this dance - by - hsm3

Ch 27 (What?...It`s turning me on) Halo - by - Beyonce


	29. Your an angel too?

**(She`s Just a Freind)**

"Before we began, I want to talk to you about something", he said and winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to talk about Patch", he said excitedly.

"What about Patch? I don`t care now about Patch, he is just a arrogent jerk", I said and sighed angrily.

(Angrily is not a word, I know, I`m just trying to make it cheesy.)

"So he didn`t told you about it till now. Cool, now it`s going to be too exciting", he said and squeeled like a little girl.

I raised an eye-brow, annoyed by his sudden change of mood.

"Ready?" He said and throwed his hands up in surrender.

"Shoot", I said and fake smiled.

"Patch is same as what you are", he said and gulped some air, ready to see my reaction.

"What do you mean?"

He raised an eye-brow and then rolled his eyes.

"You are a hot and sexy girl", he said and took a step closer.

"But I don`t get your sense of humor", he said and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of me.

"What do you want to say?" I asked annoyed.

"Patch is an Angel, just like you, me and Vee", he wishpered in my ear.

I stood there, stunned.

"Y-you, m-mean, he`s, he-`s an angel?"

"Yesss", he hissed in my ear, placing his hand on my neck.

"Vee i-i-s-is to-o?" I asked.

"Mm hm", he wishpered against my neck.

With that I threw my arms around him and hugged him close.

"Thanks for telling me", smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Yes".

I wrapped my leg around his knee, strangeling him the way I strangled Patch, remembering the heart breaking memory.

He`s an angel, he can`t feel a human.

But he CAN feel an angel.

I wrapped my other leg around his other knee.

I felt his lips trace it`s way up my throat.

Patch`s lips, so warm and slick tracing it`s way up my throat.

I felt his lips trace it`s way up to my jaw line.

Patch`s lips full of hunger tracing it`s way up to my jaw line, just to tease first.

I could see his lips coming closer and closer.

Patch`s lips were coming closer and closer.

Just then, poof, I opened my eyes and sawhim on top of me.

But right now, poof, I slit Jule`s throat.

This is what I would`ve done with Patch if I knew that Patch was lieing to me.

You guys might be guessing how I did that.

Well, I have the magic you know.

Just the way Jules forgot that a game was waiting for us ahead, thats the same way he forgot he forgot that I had the powers.

His head fell on the ground with a thud.

I grinned.

"Sorry Jules. I saw your mark on the wrist, thats why I have to kill you. Anyways, you were going to kill me too you know, so I decided that I always win, so why shouldn`t I right now too?"

With that in mind, I sliced his arm off, then his other arm, then his stomach, then his both legs.

I heard that this guy is a threat to everyone, and if he kisses any girl, they woud die, his kiss is dangerouse.

I even heard that which ever angel`s kiss heals any other angel, they are mates.

God said if some angel messes with you, then you have to slice them off and burn them, so I took out a matches that I keep for emergency, and then I flicked one up.

"Good-bye Cha-unsey",with that, I throwed the flick on him.

It was hard to look at but I was hipnotized.

Just then I heard a mirror break and I quickly turned around in panic.

Vee, Patch, and Rixon came imerging through it amused, except Patch, who was all red and boiling with frustration.

"Awsome trick up there", Vee said and winked.

"We only saw from the part when you were strangling him, what happened before?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you guys care".

Then I turned around to walk away when Vee appeared before me, all buisness type.

"What happen, did something happen?" She asked worried.

"Why didn`t you guys told me?"I asked, tears coming to my eyes heavily.

I turned around, embaressed to my sudden weakness.

"What did we lie about?" She asked confused.

"You guys are angels, you and Patch, just like me. Poor Rixon, he doesn`t even know what is going on, that you are betraying his trust Vee", I looked up at Patch, he looked ashamed but amused at the same time.

I ignored him.

I walked past them and out of the room.

I walked in the dim lit alley, and then I settled on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me by the hand from the back.

I turned around, and saw Patch, all casual.

The disbelieving came back and I tried to snatch my hand away, but he held still.

"Leave me", I snapped.

But then a background music stopped me dead.

How did he - oh, yeah, he`s an angel, he has magic too.

That made me more angry at him, why didn`t he tell me?

_Hold me_

He sang, then he wrapped me around the waist and pushed me against a fence, and leaned in.

_Both our bodies close together  
>Teasin' me<br>Let me get to know you better  
>Plaince me<br>This chemistry between us, can't u see  
>But I guess you're not there for me<em> 

He pulled away and placed his hand on his heart.

_I can't take this no more  
>Baby close the door<br>There's somethin' you should know  
>What's been goin' on<br>It's messin' with my heart  
>I can't even start<br>To describe what I've been holdin' inside_

He kept on moving back and I kept on stepping closer.

_Cause she's just a friend  
>Yes, you'll never know<br>It's makin' it harder for me to let go  
>Cause she's just a friend<br>Yes, you'll never know  
>Sometimes I wish I never matter at all<br>(really!)_

_Tell me  
>I gotta be tryna' make this thing alright<br>Can't be  
>If they're makin' mistakes on all day, all night<br>Tellin' me  
>Cause I want you girl, hurts the most<br>That you're just too blind to see, Baby_

"Why did you lie Patch?"

I stepped closer.

_I can't take this no more  
>Baby close the door<br>There's somethin' you should know  
>What's been goin' on<br>It's messin' with my heart  
>I can't even start<br>To describe what I've been holdin' inside_

He stopped on his spot and closed his eyes.

_Cause she's just a friend  
>Yes, you'll never know<br>It's makin' it harder for me to let go  
>Cause she's just a friend<br>You'll never know  
>Sometimes I wish I never matter at all<br>(really!)_

_Still I haven't felt a way to show my feelings for you  
>There were so pretty times that I thought you knew<br>Like a fool I've waitin' every time you take me back  
>And I feel the same way too.<em>

I walked towards him slowly, his eyes opened and was full of so much love that I felt bad for what I said.

_Cause she's just a friend  
>You'll never know<br>It's makin' it harder for me to let go  
>Cause she's just a friend<br>You'll never know  
>Sometimes I wish I never matter at all<br>(really!)_

_Baby, don't you know  
>Don't you know what I've been tryin' to tell you.<em>

I closed my eyes tightly, leaning against a pole._  
><em> 

_Cause she's just a friend  
>You'll never know<br>It's makin' it harder for me to let go  
>Cause she's just a friend<br>You'll never know  
>Sometimes I wish I never matter at all (really!)<em>

I opened my eyes slowly when the song ended.

My eyes widened when I saw Patch in front of me, his hands eighter side of my face, his body leaning in, and his eyes fixed on me.

"I. . ."

Hm?

"Love. ."

He stuttered on the last word but still said it.

"You". 


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Sup? **

**Jennefer Here...**

**Yo, I already punched, kicked, and slapped my self because I didn`t still upload/**

**It's because I'm really busy these days, but I am trying to upload, I know u guys might be very angry wid me because I didn`t upload and u might thought that this is a new chapter but this is just a note 4 u guys...**

**I PROMISE and SWEAR that I will upload soon ... **

**I`ll finish this story in three chapters...**

**(U guys can give me a private message to how i should finish this story)**

**Gtg now...**

**BYe..**

**P.S**


	31. Finally the Truth

**FInaLLYYYY :D**

**{Sorry}**

**(Nora`sP.O.V)**

I held in my breath, those were out, the one I really wanted to hear.

My cheeks were smoking hot, and I lowered my gaze to the ground, away from Patch's loving stare.

I felt the tip of his fingers move up my arm, sending goose bumps along the way. His forefinger moved along my collarbone. . . Making me shiver with delight.

Finally his hand came to rest on my cheek, the hot sensation of his touch made chills run up my spine.

His fingers grazed my lips, which made me look up into his face, not meeting his eyes.

"Nora, I really do love you. I know you can't believe that I'm an angel too, and I was hiding it for so long . . . but now I will tell you the truth", He sucked in a huge breath.

I waited patiently, very excited to hear the truth.

"Let's sit down first", he said and sat down, resting his head on the fence.

I sat down beside him.

"So, its starts like this. I'm the God's son..." I gasped, interrupting him mid step.

"Really?" I shrieked.

"Yeah", he grinned down at me.

I blushed, embarrassed, and then encouraged him with my looks to continue.

"I was a very bad kid, that's what they thought, and they were right", he smiled and winked at me, "I used to date a lot of girls up there, and I did something really bad one day, so he send me to 'The Earth', and I got known as the mister player, I used to love my powers up there, I used it a lot up there, that's why he took my powers away for my punishment, he didn't send me to earth for fun.

The time went on, and I was all alone and homeless, till God finally felt a little sorry for me and send Vee here to be with me, and the best part of all is, she had the powers, so she made up a house with her magic, that's why it looks magnificent by the way. The day went on and I finally found a place to rock on, and found a friend to hang out with. Vee found her soul mate, Rixon, my friend, I couldn't believe it that it was Rixon, but I was like 'whatever'.

Then, I got the message that God needs my help, and he said that it's a very naughty girl up their, her name is Nora and she needs a little help", he finished off with a smirk.

My eyes widened.

"So this was God`s plan?", I asked in surprise.

"Yup", he grinned.

"What happened after that?" I asked curiously.

"God and I made a deal. He told me to be a guardian angel of you, to protect you from any harm, because he said that you don't know anything about this place, and it was a enemy on the loose, that Jules guy. He said if I protected you from any harm then I can have my powers back, but it seems like that you were saving yourself from everything, you didn't need my help", he chuckled.

"What?", I asked confused. "He told me that I`m your guardian angel", I said solemnly.

"Huh?", he said in a daze.

"Yeah, well I`ll tell you a little part of my story", I said, hoping I find answers somewhere.

"We had a special meeting up in the sky, and God said that we have saviours coming and told us to not eat from his apple tree, you might remember it. Then the meeting was over and I went to my cloud, unfortunately, I share my cloud with a enemy of mine and she said to me that the plan is changed you can eat the apple from the tree and . . . I'm kind of addicted to apples so, I ate one and God saw me and gave me this punishment, and now I`m here", I smiled politely.

"Really?" His eyes were going wild. "That's the same thing that happened to me too, except it was a blackberry tree, and I really love blackberry", he finished off with a confused look.

"What's going on?" we both said at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that rose above us, and we looked up, but then looked down again instantly. It was bright light shining above us magnificently, and it blinded my eyes.

Before we can figure out what was going on, I felt my self-floating in the air and being dragged up and in the sky with Patch beside me.

…

I felt the cold surface beneath my face and squinted.

I yawned and sat up, looking around I remembered what happened earlier. Patch and I were being dragged up in the sky.

So we're here at our home.

My eyes swept over the familiar places, and I saw Patch beside me doing the same, but we both froze when we noticed a figure hovering over us, we looked up and saw the amused face of go.

**Yo, I know it's very small and I'm sorry for that, but still review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll try to update more.**

**P.S**

.


	32. The Game

**The Game**

God!

"You?" I asked and struggled to get up on my feet.

"Father!" Patch exclaimed.

"Yes me" God said in a gruff voice.

Oh he is so going down. This game that he played with me and Patch is seriouse, and I have to fnd reasons behind it.

"This was a game? It was all a game?" I shouted.

He grinned and clapped. My eye-brow shot up confused.

But before it can register my thoughts that he used that sign to call people, I saw four people appear from behind him.

My eyes widened at the four familiar heads.

I turned to Patch shocked, and Patch had the same expression.

"Scott? Debria? Vee? Rixon? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, thuns of questions registering in my mind.

"Well . . ." God mumbled. . . "They are in the game too, their my helpers" He smiled sheepishly.

I staggered back several steps.

"Oh no you did ain't" I said frustrated.

"Oh yes I did it" God laughed.

I felt something frip my wrist, and turned to see Patch shaking his hands impatiently. "What is it? Why this game? What is this about?" he shouted.

"Debria, can you please help me out here?" God motioned towards Debria.

Debria grinned at me and moved forward.

I rolled my eyes. "Ohmygod, she is the one who tricked me" I protested. "Which part of it can't you understand?"

"Well that was part of the plan, which part of that can't you understand?" she laughed.

My eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"

"I'm seriouse" Debria smiled.

I frowned.

"Ok, so, here it goes. The part where I said that I tricked you, that was part of our plan, god told me to do that so don't blow me off. We only did that because we wanted you and Patch to meet, because you guys are soul mates. We wanted you guys to feel something in side you. Like Patch is a player, and he just plays around with girls like he is playing a game. He just has to win it. And you, you Nora, you were just a naughty girl who didn't even knew that guys existed, so yeah. Vee and Rixon helped us with it, and yeah, Rixon is a angel too, he just lied because that was the part of the plan, and Scott and . . . me . . are boyfriend and girlfriend, because we are soul mates. We made you guardian angels, so you guys can always be together, and feel something. It feels tha that our work is done. End of Story."

My mouth gaped open.


	33. Guilt

**Chapter-33 (Guilt)**

My eyes widened, my heart stopped, and I felt dumb founded. This was all a game? A tear slipped past my cheek.

"What do you mean this was all a game? We are soul mates? You guys were lying to us the whole time," I said and looked down at the floor, and turned towards Patch. "How do I know that this game has stopped, that I am not being fooled still? How do I know that you are not in this either Patch?"

His dark hypnotizing eyes snapped up to look deeply into mine. He shook his head, and so many emotions past through his eyes. "I am n-"

I put up a hand in the air, a gesture that had him closing his mouth. Somewhere in me I knew that I was being selfish, because I was not letting him explain himself, but the other part of me was saying that they were all lying. That I am being played with.

I went back a step and closed my eyes, I imagined a portal and walked out, closing the door behind me. When I opened my eyes, I was back on Earth. Another tear slid past my cheek.

'Just walk away Nora, go die in a hole. You don't deserve to live'. My conscious brain was screaming inside my head. I ignored it and walked away towards nowhere.

I will not be going back to their house anymore, since I have powers, I can have a house of my own somewhere.

What if Patch was not in the game either? What if he was as innocent as me? I pushed the thoughts away and kept walking. I saw nothing in sight so I closed my eyes and imagined a normal looking off white house, and then walked inside, locking it behind me. I didn't bother looking around, I just walked up couple of stairs and jumped face down on the bed and let it all out. I screamed till my mouth was soar, till my lungs couldn't take it anymore. My throat feels dry, but I don't give a damn.

My eyes fluttered close from all the exhaustion, and slept into darkness, no dream whatsoever.

I woke up to a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around putting my head under a pillow, groaning in it.

"Nora? I have to talk to you," I heard a familiar voice and sat up in bed quickly, sliding back a little and - oft. Damn, curse this small bed.

I stood up from where I lay sprawled on the floor, and turned my head to see Vee sitting on the bed biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever, you can laugh."

As soon as I said that she burst out laughing.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, giving each other as much distance as possible. No lie I missed her, like a lot. Just by looking at her laughing as she fell on to the floor, I felt sad and heartbroken. It has been a week since I have been in this same room, sitting in bed and thinking everything over, but I still got nothing.

It has been a long time since I have seen anyone, but today when I woke and see Vee, I don't know but I am not surprised at all. That feels weird. I should be surprised or happy to see her, but nope, I got nothing.

Once she was done laughing, she stood up and crawled up beside me, and I slid a little to the side. She grabbed my blanket and put it over her body and past some to me and I willingly took it. Why? Because it is freezing in here. The windows are fully open and it is snowing outside, but it feels like it is snowing in my room, since the window is open, and I didn't bother closing it.

I felt warmth between my hands were it laid interlocked in front of me. I looked down and saw a mug full of hot coffee. I smiled and pulled it to my lips and took a sip and sighed. Warmth filled my body and I shook from the wonderful feeling. I turned my head to look at Vee and she smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem, what are _friends _for?" She said and put some emphasize on the word friends.

I rolled my eyes and said, "We are not friends."

"True, but that is for you to decide when I tell you in detail about 'The Game'," she said and made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

I looked down at my hands and my eyes saddened. "Tell me then, and tell me the truth," I said and looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her to say something.

She took a deep breath and continued, "What we told you up there was the truth, but of course Debria rushed into things, so I will tell you everything. The beginning was, God made a fake meeting and announced that we are not allowed to eat from the saviour's tree, and he knew how much you loved apples, so yeah. He told Debria to tell you that you can eat from the saviour's tree, and you did. Then he made a punishment for you that you have to be a guardian angel for Patch, and that was same for Patch, we did the same with him, but the only difference is that he likes blackberry and .. mmhm , God as in mine and Patch's father, said that his punishment is that he is supposed to be a guardian angel for you, and he is as innocent as you, he did not know anything other than that you were a naughty angel up there in the sky, and you need some help, so he was ordered to be a guardian angel for you. He nor did you know that you two are soul mates. Like, just look at it, you two are soul mates, and how will you guys ever meet if he was down at Earth and you were up here, you guys would not have ever met each other. This is the only way we thought it was possible."

I think I get it now, now that is very reasonable. I smiled a little. "I think you are right, we would have never met if you guys didn't plan something," I said and put a hand on my forehead. "How could I be so dumb?"

I turned to her and she closed her eyes and when she opened them, a black book came flowing in front of us, and I raised an eye brow. "This is Patch's secret diary, he always writes about everything that happens with him usually every day, he writes his feelings in here all the times. I snuck out in his room and stole it, but I didn't read it still. And I _think _you can find some proof in here."

My eyes widened and I looked at the thick book flowing in front of our faces. I reached up and took the book.

"Patch doesn't know about it, and I make sure to let it stay that way. And I got to go, they all will be concerned." She got up and walked to the door, and then turned around quickly, "One last thing, Patch is very tensed about this, and he is too very angry at you for doubting him. Just..try to talk to him and call me whenever you need to talk to someone." That was the last thing she said as she pulled open the door and disappeared.

Oh God. I feel so nervous now, how am I supposed to apologize to him?

'Well you don't know if you are going to apologize to him until you read this diary.' My consciousness mumbled in my head.

Patch is disappointed because I didn't believe him, that I didn't trust him. Before God pulled us to Heaven, Patch had sang that beautiful song to me and said he loved me, and I didn't even say I loved him back.

I do love him, but I just didn't know how to tell him that. Damn, I didn't even know how to tell myself that. Now here I am, having this diary in my hand, and I just have to open to seek the answers which I am doubting him for.

'Are you seriously going to open that diary and read his secrets, his feelings, and what he used to or still does every day?'

I closed my eyes and put a hand over my racing heart, and then pushed the diary away from me.

I cannot judge him for this little thing, this was just a little game that God played, that he planned.

I shut my eyes tightly and ran a hand over my already messy hair. I have to sort this out, I have to apologize to him, and in a different way. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. What should I do?

An hour later.

I jumped out of bed and screamed in joy. "I got it, I got it, I got the perfect idea" I sang and laughed as I fell back on the bed.

Oh Patch, get ready to get a piece of me.

I closed my eyes and imagined my phone in my hand, and when I opened them, my phone was right there. I smiled and dialed some digits.

"Hello? Vee?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Nora? Nora! Hey!" I heard her say, and I could already imagine her grinning happily on the other side.

"Is Patch around?"

"Nope, why?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

**Hey there, I am back and I will try to upload as soon as I can.**

**I was very busy these past couple of months, that is why I didn't upload till now. **

**I hope you guys understand. :) **

**P.S**


	34. Chapter 34 - An Apology

**Chapter 34 – An apology**

"He left the bar, he is coming towards the house," Vee shrieked into the phone.

My eyes widened. Oh god, oh god! He is on his way here. He is on his way here!

_Shut up! Why are you so worried? We are already done everything, and you are dressed!" _My conscious mind yelled at me.

My heart is pounding, and my hands are sticky. Oh gosh, am I sweating?

I looked down at my hands and frantically rubbed them on my dress.

I was wearing a black dress which was a little high up on my knees, with a brown belt around my waist. A golden bracelet hung loose on my wrist with a golden ring on my forefinger.

I went to the mirror which hung loose on the wall in Vee's room, and looked back at my reflection once more. Ugh, I still think that this dress is a little short, but Vee had suggested that I wear this or I will have to dig my own grave. She had suggested some make-up but I denied, that's what we had an argument on for a whole full hour, and then I finally let her put some lip gloss on me. That's all.

Vee had gone out the house and was stalking Patch to see what he was up to, and was giving me every little detail. She found out that he was talking to Rixon on the phone, and he said that he is heading straight home.

"Thanks Vee, I'll talk to you later," I quickly said.

"Sure you will," she murmured and I could imagine the smirk on her face from the other side.

"Be quite, I got to go, bye," I said and flushed as I remembered what she said. I turned the phone off and put it on the dressing table.

I opened the door to Vee's room and went downstairs to look at my hard work. I smiled and patted my shoulder at all my handy work. The best thing is, I didn't use any magic today.

I looked at the dining table and smiled, everything _is _ready!

Oh crap, I have to go to the camera room. I quickly went up the stairs and in the closet beside the gym room. I went in and sat on the chair in front of a big computer which showed me the front door. Now I can see anyone who passed by.

I smiled proudly. It was my idea.

A microphone sat right beside the computer where I can say whatever I want to say, and it will be reached all around the house. I can add soundtracks and all, so it will sound better if you want to sing.

I looked back at the computer and waited.

**Patch's P.O.V**

The whole drive to my house was utterly depressing. I just can't stop thinking about what has happened last week. I understand that Nora was upset, and I completely respect that, but that won't stop me from missing her.

I _was _mad when she accused me of something which I was not even in. I didn't know that she was my soul mate either, even though I felt weird around her. She was the only one who was, and _is_ on my mind the whole time.

If I can just meet her, then I will try to explain myself. I will not let her go away when I find her. Yeah, I've been looking everywhere for her, and I will not stop. She is my soul mate, I can't loose her.

I pulled up in my driveway and got out after turning off the engine. I slowly closed the door, hesitant to if I should go inside or not.

I really don't want to go in there anymore, everything in there reminds me of her. The living room where she stepped in, the first time she entered my house, or should I say my stupid life. I snorted to myself as I slowly walked towards the porch. I remember her in my kitchen, cooking those delicious eggs for me. Then my room, that memory I still remember. That first night with her in my room, and I completely remember that crazy question.

I smiled to myself as I stood in front of the door to my house. Well, I can just live with her memory for now.

It was dark outside, but the porch light was still open. That's strange. I think Vee left it open for me. I fished the keys out of my pocket and placed it in the door knob. I pulled it back out as I turned the knob. I put the keys back in my pocket as I pushed the door open and entered the house, but not before closing the porch light.

I closed the door behind me and locked it up. It was dark inside so I fiddled for the light. Once it was open, I turned around and walked towards the kitchen, but stopped dead on my tracks.

My eyes widened at the sight of the living room. Damn.

There were balloons everywhere, on the sofa, around the coffee table, five of them sticking on the ceiling, a lot of them leading to the kitchen and up the staircase. All of them said "I'm Sorry," and it was written with permanent marker. So it was hand written, and there were so many balloons.

I could hear the microwave in the kitchen, it was baking something. So I walked towards the kitchen and was more than surprised when I saw what was made on the table.

Lasagna! My favourite food, and with it were two soda cans and two plates. I grinned and looked around. Then I walked towards the fridge where I saw a sticky-tack post, and I knew that hand writing anywhere. It said,

_To: Patch_

_I'm really sorry for whatever I did, and I REALLY hope you forgive me. I know I didn't give you any time to explain yourself and just walked away like a selfish person on Earth. I was stubborn and so over dramatic, I couldn't think straight, and I know that everything was my fault. Please forgive me. _

_I'm sorry once again. _

_Sincerely, Nora_

I was startled, and read the note once again. It's nothing to be sorry about. Now I feel bad.

Suddenly, there was music everywhere. I walked towards the source of music and then stopped inside the living room when I heard that familiar angelic voice call out to me.

**Nora's P.O.V**

I slowly put the soft soundtrack on when Patch disappeared in the kitchen. He eased his way out of the kitchen when he heard the music, and then I started to say,

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide, should've been strong, yeah I lied. Nobody gets me like…you. Couldn't keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant? There was nothing to compare to. There's a mountain between us, but there's one thing I'm sure of, that I know, how I feel about you now. And all that it takes one more chance. Don't let our last kiss be our last; I'm out of my mind, just to show you. I know everything changes; I don't care where it takes us, because I know how I feel about you. Not a day passes me by, when I don't think about you. And there's no moving on, because I know, that you're the one, and I can't be without you." _I said it all. I couldn't hold it back, because behind the apology, I was telling him a little about how I really think about him.

I looked back at the camera to see his reaction, but to my surprise, he was not there.

Oh God! Did he not like it? Where is he?

_I think he left. _My conscious mind whispered inside my head.

No! No way. He cannot leave like that.

Wait.

Can he?

I turned around and walked out the door and closed it behind me slowly. I'm so crazy! I should have known that this wouldn't work. I should have known that this would weird him out.

When I turned back around, I was startled when I saw Patch standing few feet away from me, one of his elbow rested against the wall on his side, and the other rested on his side. His intense eyes stared directly into mine, and I was left in a daze.

_Stop looking into his eyes; they would burn like they used to always do. _

I remembered that suddenly and I looked down awkwardly and felt self conscious when I saw my bare thighs. Oh god, this dress _is _short. Ugh. Note to myself, never let Vee dress you up. For her it's all about "hot" or "sexy".

I was suddenly taken away from my reverie when I felt a pair of feet approaching me, and I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest.

I was left cold and helpless as I felt myself sweating; I could already imagine that if I touch my hands together, my hands would feel sticky. So I put my hands behind my back and stuck them close together.

My heart was beating violently inside my chest, and I couldn't feel anything.

The last time when me and Patch were this close, I didn't feel like this. Then why do I feel like this now?

_Those times you were always confused, you didn't even know what was happening. _

Oh yah. Now I _do_ know what is going on. I can feel it everywhere.

I slowly looked up and was surprised at how close he was now; he was mere inches apart from my face.

My heartbeat increased when he brought up his left hand and put it beside my head, on the wall. My chest rose and fell down quickly. It's getting harder for me to breath.

"Nora," Patch whispered down at me, his voice was so full of emotion that I couldn't resist, and I nudged my head high and looked into his dark but alluring eyes. "I forgive you," he said and gave me a side smile as his forehead collided with mine.

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Thank you," I shrieked. I lunged up at him and hugged him tightly. "That's what I wanted to hear all along," I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his smell of mint.

A tear slipped down my eye as I recalled last week without seeing him at all.

He pulled away as he heard me sniff. He took my head in his hands and looked me over. "Why are you crying?"

He was worried, and I could tell that from the tone of his voice.

"I missed you," I said and smiled up at him.

He took his long fingers and wiped my cheeks. "Me too," he said and grinned down at me.

I reached up and took his hands gently in mine then pulled him behind me. "I got dinner set up, and I bet that you are hungry," I said and dragged him down the stairs.

I could hear him chuckle from behind me, but I ignored it, I have already embarrassed myself a lot in front him.

Once we were by the dining table, he willingly went to a chair and sat down. "Damn, I'm starving," he mumbled as he stared at the food.

I took a knife and cut him a slice and gave it to him on a plate, and then took one for myself.

By the time I took a seat on a chair across from him, he was already gulping down bites. "This is delicious," he said and groaned as he munched away.

My eyes widened and I laughed, then I took a bite myself.

Mmm, this is actually delicious. Good job Nora and he conscious mind. Yup! My conscious mind had helped me _a lot_ these days.

I felt so happy that I couldn't even describe the feeling.

AUTHOR NOTE

**Hello, finally I uploaded another chapter **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, then please review. **

**Review motivates me so much. **

**And I am SO sorry that I uploaded so late, I was VERY busy, and I am going to be more busier these days, because my exam is next week, and I have two exams in one day. IMAGINE. **

**But oh well, I promise that I will try to upload more soon, like after my exam, because I have a week break after exam so yeah. **

**I would even like to tell you guys that I uploaded a story on another Website, which has the same title and almost the same plot as this story and that story is edited. So if you would like to read it, then click the following link….! Make an account and comment then vote. **

**It's on **

**Link ** story/6693556-naughty-angel

**This story was a long time ago, and I would definitely be uploading to this story a lot.. So please check it out and comment. This story will kind of remind you of this story. **

**This story and the link of the story that I sent you is all owned by me. **

**Check it out ;)**

**P.S**


End file.
